The Saviour
by Maki-K
Summary: Many people ask if one thing is much. One minute? No. One person, who doesn't belong to this dimension and can change the future? Yes! See how the world of Attack on Titan changes when a blond-haired, blue-eyed Ninja is found on the outside by the Survey Corps. NarutoxMikasa
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to a project of mine. A Naruto/AOT crossover with Naruto coming into the world of Attack on Titan. I am writing this fiction because I need some time to sort out things with my current main fiction, 'Naruto of the Flash Step'.**

**This is a secondary story, so if I sort out things for my main story, the chapters here will be published not as regular and often as my other story. Of course, if many people will read this story, I will update this as much as possible.**

**I ****_will_**** make changes in the AOT world, so don't be surprised when what I write is not the same as in Manga or anime. I won't change too much, but there will be changes that are going against cannon.**

**Pairing for this story will be Naruto/Mikasa and please bear in mind that English is not my mother language, so I will do mistakes, but I will try to make as few as possible. Also, some characters might be slightly OCC, but I will try my hardest to make sure that they seem normal!**

**I hope you will enjoy reading!**

**Right! I am saying this only once! I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan!**

* * *

Azure blue eyes opened slowly opened and watched the night sky filled with all the stars and planets through the half-lidded eye. The eyes turned to look to the left and saw the grass underneath.

The eyes closed once again and the person to who the eyes belonged sighed. Opening his eyes once again, the person slowly stood up and stretched their back. The person lifted their right hand and looked at the palm of it. _'How long have I been here?'_ The person thought and sighed once more.

The person black Ninja sandals moved through the grass without the slightest sound, even if the person wasn't trying to walk quietly. The person was simply accustomed to walking this way and did this unconsciously.

A warm breeze made the persons black pants to flutter as the person started to walk towards a large tree, the only thing besides grass and the person in the view. It took the blue-eyed person some time to walk to the gigantic tree.

"Yo, Hagoromo," Said the person. The voice was making it obvious that the person was a male. From the sound of it, the person's voice wasn't cold or rude, it held warmth in it, but it was suppressed by the boredom, which filled the voice.

A pair of purple, ringed eyes opened and Hagoromo smiled from his lotus position. "What can I do for you today, Naruto?" His voice was calm, warm and inviting. A voice of a carrying grandfather, who was talking to his grandchild.

Naruto sat down and run his right hand through his golden, spiky hair. The hair reached till the base of his neck and fell on his eyes, while two bangs were on each side of his face.

"How long have I been here and when does Teme come back?" Naruto asked and scratched his right cheek, which had three whiskers-marks, exactly like his left cheek.

Hagomoro closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them and looking back at the blond. "If I am correct, you and Sasuke have been here for 174 years," He answered and looked upon the stars. "I do not know when exactly Sasuke plans to come back, but he is gone for exactly one and a half year already," He continued.

The blond sighed and started to roll up the sleeves of his black, button-up shirt, until they reached his elbow, showing the muscles on his forearms. "I see," The blond answered and took out a necklace with a green crystal from under his shirt and looked at it with a small smile

Naruto looked at the meditating Hagomoro of the corner of his eyes. The man was Hagomoro Otsutsuki, the creator of all things. He created himself out of nothing and then proceed to create everything. First, the world on which Naruto lived, then the galaxy, then other galaxies, followed by other dimensions.

He used the Rinnegan, the strongest eyes in the existence, to create worlds and lives. He was the creator of everything, yet there was only one dimension in which people knew his real name. The dimension that Naruto and Sasuke came from, the first dimension.

There were also some dimensions where he was remembered, but his name was long since forgotten. that he was remembered. The blond looked up once more and with a bored sigh, he lied on the soft grass.

He remembered Hagomoro saying that each star that they could see from here was a dimension he had created. Of course, each dimension was different, in one they might have found out how to fly and in another, they might just have discovered how to make fire.

Now was the question, where was he?

Naruto was in something that tied all dimension, yet no one was able to enter it. It was a limbo between everything. The blond could go everywhere anytime, yet no one could come here. Hagomoro created this place so he could have watched over everything from here. Of course, time flew also different here than in other dimensions

Next was the question, why was he and Sasuke in here?

This was an easy one. When they were fighting Kaguya Otsutsuki, Hagomoro's mother, the Sage of Six paths gave them part of his power, part of himself, so when he had to come back to limbo, he had to make sure that those small part would come back with him. So when Naruto and Sasuke died in their world, they were transported here and they were no way back.

Wait, I just said that Kaguya was Hagoromo's mother, but he created everything, how is that?

When Hagomorr created everything, he was nothing more than a spirit which held the Rinnegan. You could say that he was an alive Rinnegan, who had an objective coded in itself.

So when he finished and created everything, the spirit vanished and appeared in Limbo, but was frozen and couldn't do anything. When Kaguya, who was created by the spirit, gave born to Hagomoro, who was the physical representation of the spirit.

The spirit before vanished, made sure that one day it would come back, so it created a world in which Hagomoro would become what he became, the Sage of Six paths.

Naturally, when the Rinnegan user was born, he didn't get the spirits knowledge, no, he did only when he died in the real world and appeared here, in Limbo. That is how things went, or somehow like this, it has been 174 years since Hagomoro explained this, it was about to happen that Naruto would forget.

So, Naruto pulled the necklace back under his shirt and raised back to his feet. He walked calmly to Hagomoro and the creator of everything opened his eyes again. The blond looked in the older Sage's eyes.

"I saw you looking at one particular dimension for some time now, something is wrong with it?" Naruto asked and saw the Rinnegan user shake his head with a sigh.

"Yes, something has gone wrong in one of the dimensions and many lives are dying, too many. If this continues, humanity in this dimension will die out soon," Hagomoro stated and looked at one of the brightest stars.

Naruto's bored expression turned into an excited grin as he heard what Hagomoro said. He wasn't excited because humanity was dying, but because he, Sasuke and Hagomoro could only intervene in this world when humanity was at the stake.

Sasuke was sent to a dimension that had the same problem before. It was exciting since, they, spirits that had nothing to do, were given bodies and were allowed to live again.

They were allowed to savor the taste of food again, they were allowed to feel the rush of emotions during a fight, they could feel pain and satisfaction when they won. They were allowed once more to love and make friends. Hagomoro allowed them to choose when they wanted to come back.

Once they finished their job, they could come back any time they wanted, or they could wait until they died in this world and then come back here. It was like coming back to live, well basically it was, and it was exciting. Hagomoro looked at the blond who was ready to go and shook his head with a small smile.

"Before you go, there are rules that you must follow," Hagomoro said and got the blonde's expression. "You can't tell anyone what you truly are and you are not allowed to use Chakra outside you body," Hagomoro said the last part with a smirk, causing Naruto to go wide eyes.

"Why?" The blond asked simply, as he was curious behind the second rule. Hagomoro gave Naruto a challenging smirk.

"To the place that I am sending you, you without Chakra is enough to deal with the threat, but this is not the whole reason. If you will use Chakra there, it will be too easy for you and you will get too bored too soon. Think about it as a Challenge to see if you can do this without Chakra," Hagomoro said and the blond nodded with a smirk on his own.

Naruto's body started to glow with white light, but before anything happened, the blond heard Hagomor's voice once more. "Ah, I forgot to tell you, when you will be there, you will most likely return to being a child," The Rinnegan user stated with a snicker.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelieve. "Son of a bi-" he was interrupted as everything around Naruto turned white, causing him to close his eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and then closed them to protect it from the sun above him. The blond sat up and sighed while looking around. Suddenly he remembered where he was and a grin formed on his childish face.

Wait.

_'Childish face?' _Naruto thought and slowly raised to his feet. He looked around and saw a pond, not too far away. He used Chakra to enhance his speed and he was kneeling in front of the pond not a few seconds later.

His right hand pinched his cheek when he saw his reflection in the crystal clear water. He looked with wide eyes at his childish face, which looked back in the water.

_'Kurama? Kurama!' _Naruto shouted to the Biju which was sealed inside him at his birth. He heard the gigantic fox grumble something and Naruto called to his companion once more.

**'What do you want, Naruto? Don't you see I am sleeping?' **The fox asked, his voice filled with irritation that the blond has woken him up from his nap. Naruto ignored the tone that the fox used and asked a question that has been bugging him since he has his reflection.

_'Kurama, how old is my body?' _Asked the man in a child's body. The Kyubi was quiet for a few moments before he replied with a snicker.

**'Your body is ten years old,' **Kurama started laughing when he saw the shocked expression on Naruto's face.

_'Damn, what about my Chakra control and all other skills?' _This time he asked himself and placed his left feet on the pond. He didn't sink, so he continued with his right feet, then once again left. Soon he started to walk on water, which was followed by Naruto running and jumping around on the pond.

After ten minutes of testing out his control, the blond stopped running around and sat under a nearby tree. He took the lotus position and started to gather Natural Chakra. No longer than half a minute and the blond opened his now orange eyes with a horizontal bar in them.

_'So my Chakra Control is still as good before coming here and I can slip into Sage mode, but it takes thirty seconds,' _The blond thought and as has about to leave Sage mode, he felt a Genin-Level Chakra signature coming his way, albeit at a relaxed pace.

The blond decided to scout from the shadows first before he would announce his presence and maybe with some luck, he would have to fight the incoming person. He jumped on the tree he was sitting under and hid in the leaves.

He waited for about five minutes until a large, about five meters-high humanoid giant came out of the forest. It had no sex organs, had a large grin on its face and its eyes were looking exactly at him, surprising Naruto, that it found him.

The giant than started to walk towards Naruto, and to the blond's shock, it suddenly jumped at him, with its maw open. The blond-boy pumped Chakra into his legs and pushed himself away from the branch he was standing on.

Landing another tree, the blond saw as the humanoid crashed into the tree he was standing before and hen fell to the ground. Naruto watched as the beast slowly raised to its feet again and turned towards Naruto.

_'Damn, that was not what I meant with a fight!' _Normally, the blond would have no problem with something like this, but since he was not to use Chakra and had only a single Kunai with him, he could only use Chakra to... _'I am such an idiot!' _Naruto whined in his head, causing Kurama to snicker.

Within a blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of the beast's face, his left leg extended back. The blond sent his leg towards the beasts face and watched with satisfaction, when he beasts head snapped back and the body was sent flying ten meters away.

_'Wasn't as hard as I thought,'_ naruto said to himself and the orange pigments, which showed that he is a perfect Sage vanished slowly. Naruto senses screamed at him and the blond jumped away on instincts.

When he landed on yet another tree, he saw that where he was previously was standing another giant._ 'the hell? How many are there of them?' _the blond asked himself and to his surprise, he got a response from Kurama.

**'Many, very many and more than the human energy I can feel in this dimension' **The demons answer shocked the blond to his core. Naruto shook his head and jumped on another tree, this one higher than the previous three.

_'Which directions can you feel the human lifeforce?' _Naruto asked and watched with wide eyes as the first titan slowly stood up while a third one came out of the forest. Kyubi was silent for a moment before answering.

**'South from here. If you will go full speed, you will meet them in ten minutes, but you should know that they are moving this direction' **The giant fox said and Naruto nodded. He pumped Chakra into his legs once more and started to sprint towards the south.

True to Kyubi's calculations, eight minutes later Naruto was crouching on a top of a tree which was overlooking a large clearing on which were only a few trees. What interested the blond the most was the cloud of smoke coming his way.

With a shrug, the blond jumped down from the tree and started to walk calmly towards the incoming cloud of smoke. Kurama said it was humans, so Naruto knew he could deal with whatever was coming.

The smoke stopped about a hundred meters in front of Naruto and the blond used Chakra to enhance his vision. He saw a lot of humans wearing green cloaks and sitting on horses. A young blond man in his twenties with thick-eyebrows was talking with a man who had short brown hair, but Naruto couldn't hear what about.

A few moments later, the blond man started to ride calmly to the Shinobi. When the person on the horse was close, Naruto saw that the older blond had also blue eyes. The older blond stopped about three meters in front of Naruto and looked at the ten-year-old boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The older man asked calmly, his voice even. Naruto smiled at the man and introduced himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't know exactly what I am doing here. I woke up on a branch of a tree and then started to run towards here when those giants tried to eat me," Naruto said and then looked at the older man. "So, where am I, bushy-brows?" The blond asked with a grin when he saw the older blond to frown.

"My name is Erwin Smith and to answer your question, you are about ten kilometers away from the Shiganshina district," Erwin said and before the younger blond could ask, he continued. "Tell me, how did you escape the Titans without the 3D maneuver gear?" He asked.

Naruto blinked twice and looked at the other blond with a puzzled expression. "The 3D what now?" he asked with squinted eyes. Erwin pointed to the gear around his waist and thighs.

"This is 3DMG, which we use to fight and kill titans," He explained and looked back to Naruto. "Back to my question, how did you escape?" Erwin asked once more and Naruto pointed at the trees, confusing Erwin.

"I jumped from tree to tree and was able to outsmart them," Naruto said, causing Erwin's eyes to widen before they went back to their normal expression.

Over their little talk, the brown-haired man came closer to the two and after hearing Naruto's proclamation, he came even closer, now standing next to Erwin. The man looked at the blond boy and asked. "So, you want to tell us that you, a child was able to not only jump from tree to tree but also outrun titans?" The new man asked.

Naruto looked in the man's eyes and nodded without any hesitation. There was silence for a few moments until the brown-haired man turned around and started to go back to the group. "We will continue this talk later, for now, get on one of the spare horses and follow us if you don't want to die here," The man said.

The young blond followed the brown-haired man towards where the spare horses were. "Keith Shadis," The man introduced himself and rode away, leaving Naruto who started to mount the horse.

Once he was on it, he shifted in the saddle and started to ride it until he was riding next to Erwin. "So, wanna tell me about what is happening here?" naruto asked the other blond, who looked at the child of the corner of his eyes.

With a sigh, Erwin started to tell Naruto about everything, starting with how there are no other people in this world, besides everyone inside the walls. He continued with telling Naruto about Titans and what mankind has found out about them, namely, their weak spot on the nape of their necks.

Then he told the blond about the three military groups, Survey Corps, Garrison, and the Military Police Brigade. Erwin told the differences and jobs of those three groups and if Naruto would have to choose, he would take the Survey Crops, since they are the only one who truly fights for Humanities survival.

The older blond was shocked and glad that Naruto would have chosen the division he is and that he understands what Survey Corps is doing the whole time. He then told him about their expeditions.

Naruto learned that the Corps was currently going toward one of their newest bases, which was in the forest of Giant trees, also called Titan forest. He was told that they were able to build buildings made of wood on the giant trees and connect them with bridges, so they don't waste their gas to get to another of the buildings. The Survey Corps was using this base to rest, replenish the gas and blades if they had to fight Titans before they got there.

As they entered the forest that Naruto woke up, the blond heard someone shout something in the front. "A six-meter Class Titan, seven hundred meters in front of us!" Someone shouted and then he heard Keith's voice.

"Prepare to engage!" The Commander of Survey Corps ordered and the first voice started to count down the distance between the group and the Titan. Erwin looked at the blond and was once again shocked that Naruto instead of being scared, looked... excited?

The blond caught Erwin's gaze and asked. "What?" The blond questions and the older of the two shook his head and pointed towards the back.

"Naruto, slow down and join the supply group. You are not allowed to leave the supply squad until we deal with this Titan," Erwin said and when the other blond nodded and started to slow down, Erwin picked up the speed and joined the formation.

After slowing down, Naruto took a turn and started to ride towards the supply team, at least until he heard the first cry of pain and fear from one of the scouts. Naruto's eyes hardened and he turned back and rode as fast as he was able towards the titan.

When he was halfway there, he saw another three titans coming out from behind the trees. The blond made turned more to left and started to ride towards the back of the titan.

When he was close enough, he jumped from the horses back on the ground and then pumped Chakra into his legs. With a mighty leap, he landed on a seven-meter Titan's back.

Right before Naruto jumped at the Titan, it caught a Survey Corps member and slowly brought him towards its maw. The man started to thrash around and scream for help, but no one was coming. He could only watch helplessly as the Titan slowly brought him closer to its mouth.

Naruto took out the singe Kuani he had and used Futon Chakra to enhance its cutting power. With a swift slash, he cut the nape of the neck open and jumped back, not wanting to get dirty by the blood.

The soldier who was caught by the Titan, looked at Naruto with wide eyes, before he heard Keith order everyone that they are going forward, towards the base. Hearing this, Naruto caught up with his horse and quickly rode to catch up with the supply squad.

Before he got so far in his plan, he heard Erwin's voice call to him. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" The older blond ordered, but before Naruto could start to answer, the one who the boy saved, answered.

"Bun-Taicho!" The soldier shouted with a salute. "This boy saved me and killed a Titan that grabbed me from behind. Were it not for him, I would have died!" The man reported, shocking the blond soldier who turned back to the ten years old child.

"Is that true?" Erwin asked and Naruto nodded. Erwin was quiet for a moment before turning around on his horse. "We will discuss this as well, but first we need to get to the base," Erwin said and started to ride with the rest of the soldiers.

Naruto thanked the soldier who answered for him and followed Erwin towards the base. If the young blond remembered correctly, they still had some time before reaching the forest of giant trees.

_'Oi, Kurama, any ideas about how I am gonna explain this?' _The blond asked his companion, who snorted and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**'No, it's your problem, not mine. Good luck,' **The demon fox said, with a chuckle, leaving Naruto alone to think out a way to explain what he did and how he did it.

* * *

Finally, after another to hours of riding on the horse, the Survey Corps, and Naruto were just in front of their base. The blond, who was riding in the middle of the formation, heard many gasps and shouts from the front.

Naruto looked to his left, to where he saw Erwin who also looked confused. With the next words of Keith, the confusion changed into shock. "All forces retreat! the base has been destroyed!" The Commander shouted, shocking everyone.

Next thing Naruto knew was his horse being turned around and everyone, himself included, was galloping away from the forest. He looked over his shoulder and saw many Survey Corps members being eaten and crushed by a large amount of Titans.

Naruto's gaze lingered only for about three seconds and in this time he was able to see at least thirty titans in this place. The young blond looked at Erwin for his reaction and surprisingly, Erwin didn't seem all that surprised, it was like it happened before.

His eyes widened when he understood the situation they were in._ 'I see, so even if the Survey Corps has the strongest soldiers of Humanity, they still are too weak to fight evenly against titans' _The blond told himself and a grim expression came to his face.

The Survey Corps rode for hours without any break. Keith commanded that they were going back to their base tonight and weren't taking any pause until they reached Shiganshina district, one of the four cities outside wall Maria.

During their ride back, no one spoke, and when then only when they had to engage Titans. Many more people died during their way back towards the base, so when the gates were in front of them, the ranks of Survey Corps were missed forty percent of the soldiers.

Naruto was cut off his musing when they entered the Shiganshina district and the blond saw how many people lined the streets. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he was able to hear how almost all of the adults were badmouthing the Survey Corps, saying that they never achieve anything.

Soon the badmouthing changed into mutters and whispers when the citizen saw Naruto riding next to Erwin. The reason why people started to talk about him was that he was too young to join the military and he wasn't wearing the Survey Corps attire.

The blond-eyed boy was still wearing the black, button-up shirt, black pants, and black Shinobi sandals. Also, the necklace he was wearing under his shirt had jumped out when they were riding and everyone around could see the beautiful green crystal.

Some people were saying that the blond was coming from the outside, others were saying that he was trained by the Corps since he was a child and now they were showing him to the world. There were also a few people that said that he was coming from another dimension.

He chuckled when he heard the last one and if it would be his first time in another dimension, he would have been a nervous wreck that someone came so close to finding out what he was.

The Survey Corps rode through the district and then entered Wall Maria, where their actual HQ was located. The trip to the HQ, which was a large white castle, took about thirty minutes with a slow pace on their horses.

Naruto remembered Erin saying that the Survey Corp's actual HQ was in Wall Maria, but they also had another one in Trost. The reason why they used the base in Wall Maria was that it was closer to the outside world than the one in Trost.

Once they were in the yard of the castle, Naruto stepped down from the horse and saw Erwin walking towards him. "Naruto, Keith-Dancho wants to see you in his office. Let's go," The older blond said.

The two walked in the castle and soon entered a room which was on the top floor. It was the commander's office and it was the only room on this floor. The room looked like every study Naruto had seen.

The walls were lined up with bookshelves, full of books and in the middle of the room was a desk, which was facing the door. Behind the desk was a big window, overlooking the rest of the castle and a small Village.

Erwin closed the door and the two blondes took a sit in front of Keith who had his fingers steepled in front of his face. The three sat in silence for some time before Keith asked.

"How did you kill this Titan, back when they attacked us the first time?" The Commander asked calmly and both him and Erwin watched Naruto, wanting how he would respond to the question.

The blond was prepared that such a question would be asked, so he didn't have a problem answering it. "I am... I am not sure myself, I just felt something in the back of my head and acted on instincts," He knew that he shouldn't lie, but it was the only way for him to let them accept him, without saying the truth.

Shadis was silent for a moment until he looked in Naruto's eyes. "What did you use to kill it?" The brown-haired man asked and Naruto reached to his pocket. Both of the older men looked shocked when they saw the blond take out a small blade.

The blue-eyed boy showed the Kunai to Keith. "I used this. I am not sure where I got it from, but I simply knew how to use it," Naruto stated and it wasn't a lie. He didn't know where he got it from, maybe from a shop before he died or was it a gift from someone.

"How is it possible for you to kill a Titan with this toothpick?" He asked, confused. Naruto asked the mam if he could show it to him and after he was allowed, he stood up and walked to the wooden door.

He pumped Futon Chakra into it, just enough to cut through the door, but not enough to let the two soldiers see it. He took a swing and cut the door in half, shocking Erwin and Keith.

"So you don't know what you were doing outside the walls and where you come from?" The Survey Corps Commander asked and when Naruto shook his head, Keith sighed. "I see, Erwin, escort Naruto to the dining room, give him something to eat and come back here when you are done," He ordered.

Erwin did as he was ordered and the two blondes were walking through the large castle once again. They arrived in a large room where several other Survey Corps members were eating their meals.

After Erwin has given the younger blond food, Naruto took a seat at a table that looked to be not used by anyone, while Erwin went back to Keith. The blond started to eat and enjoy the meal.

_'Man! I have forgotten how good food is!' _The blond told himself as he took another bite of the food. His attention snapped back to reality when a blond-haired man snapped fingers in front of Naruto's face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, kid?" The man asked. Naruto lifted his gaze and his azure blue eyes met small hazel eyes of the man. Naruto blinked once before taking another bite of the food and ignoring the man. "Oi! I asked a question!" The man shouted and hit the table.

Naruto swallowed his food and looked at the man once more. "Uzumaki Naruto and as you can see, I am eating or are you too stupid to deduce it from the food and me putting it in my mouth?" The blond mocked with an annoyed expression.

He was having food first time in years and here some idiot was interrupting him. "besides, didn't you see that I was with you since... like almost beginning of the expedition?" Naruto asked with a smirk. he heard people around them snicker and giggle.

The man narrowed his eyes and raised his right fist. "Learn your place, brat!" The man shouted and launched a punch at Naruto. The blond saw the attack from miles away and with deadly precision, the boy caught the man's wrist, turned around on his chair and threw the man five meters away, into a wall.

Naruto huffed and rolled up the sleeves of his button-up shirt, shocking everyone who watched how muscular his forearms were. "Anyone else?" The blond asked with narrowed eyes.

When everyone stopped looking at him, he sat down and continued to eat his food. Unbeknown to everyone in the hall, Naruto was able to hear all the mutters about him, causing him to smirk.

Soon, the blue-eyed boy finished his meal and waited for Erwin or Keith to come to him. He didn't have to wait too long because of the blond with big eyebrows came to the hall soon and sat in front of Naruto.

"I and Keith-Dancho have talked about what we will do with you and we have come to an idea," Erwin stated without beating around the bush. Naruto looked at the older man with a raised eyebrow and nodded for him to continue.

"After I told Dancho that you were able to kill a Titan without a 3DMG, he became very interested in you, so we have decided to make a deal with you," Erwin said, picking Naruto's interest with this deal.

"If you join the Survey Corps and lend us your power, we will grant you citizenship in Wall Maria, in a village near here, and you won't have to go to the military school for three years," The older blond stated.

Naruto was silent for a few moments before asking. "Why do you believe that I am ready to join the Survey Corps?" The ten-year-old asked and watched as a smile came to Erwin's face.

"You were able to kill a Titan with only your small knife, while most of our soldiers need to create a three-person group to kill a single Titan with two swords and 3DMG. Besides we won't take you in without any training. If you accept we will teach you how to use the 3DMG," The older blond said, his smile still intact.

"You mean this thing that allows you to fly around?" Naruto asked with a grin and when the soldier nodded, Naruto answered. "Deal!" He shouted and extended his right hand with Erwin mirroring the gesture.

"So about this citizenship, where is the Village?" Naruto asked once he retreated his hand. Erwin motioned Naruto to walk to the window and then pointed to the Village which they could see from the window. Naruto saw that it was a small Village, but with everything he would need, meaning shops with food.

"The Village's name is Hita, it isn't too big, but I can guarantee that you can live a calm life there. You will have about forty minutes with a foot at a normal pace and about ten minutes with ahorse," Erwin stated. Naruto squinted his eyes and pointed at the road towards the Village.

"Why is there a single house so away from the Village?" The ten-year-old asked. The seasoned soldier shrugged his shoulder and walked away from the window, Naruto following him.

"Probably a family not wanting to live in a village because it is too loud. Come on, let me show you the sleeping quarters, where members of the Survey Corps, who come from far, live," Erwin said and lead the younger blond to one of the free rooms.

* * *

**I think that's it for the first episode. **

**If you wondering how old everyone else is:**

**It is 844 year, Naruto is 10, Mikasa and Eren are 9. Levi has yet to join the Corps, but he will do it in the following months. The attack on Mikasa's family has yet to happen.**

**Wall Maria fell in 845, the 104th training Corps was created in 847. Trost district was attacked in 850, just so you know.**

**The Village that Naruto will get his home in is not original, although this is the name of the village that Hajime Isayama, the creator of AOT, was born in.**

**Thank you for reading, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we find Naruto and Erwin standing on the Survey Corps training ground. Today Naruto would do the aptitude evaluation for the 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear, in which the young blond was confident he would have no problems.

While Naruto was so confident, Erwin was not. The older blond knew that there are very little people who have the necessary skills in how to learn to use the 3DMG and even lesser can have no problems with the balance on their first time.

When the ten-year-old tucked his belt, Erwin lifted him and was shocked that Naruto had no problem staying upright. He didn't even twitch in the air, he was staying perfectly still, it was like he did this for the hundredth time.

"So, how did I did, Erwin?" Naruto asked with a grin as he watched the baffled expression on the older man's face. The soldier shook his head and put the boy down on earth. Once he was on the ground, the blond untucked the belt and looked at the soldier.

"That was perfect, you didn't even twitch for a single moment, it was like you knew what you were doing from the very start," The older blond said and Naruto's grin widened.

"So, when do we start learned how to use the 3DMG?" Naruto asked eagerly and Erwin smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. The older blond started to walk back to the castle, confusing Naruto, who asked where he was going.

Erwin looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Now that we know that you will be able to learn to use 3DMG, you have become a member of the Survey Corps. Now come, we have your new attire waiting," He said and resumed his walk toward the castle.

Naruto grinned and followed Erwin. After he got his new clothes, the older soldier told Naruto to go change and then come back on the training grounds. Naruto ran to the room where he was sleeping the other night with an excited grin.

The blond wasn't so excited for a long time, but who can blame him? The 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear gave so many new opportunities and it looked like so much fun. After he got to his room he quickly changed and when he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror.

The blond was now wearing the common white pants, which were worn by the whole military, and a brown sash around his hips. On his feet were brown knee-high leather boots, which to Naruto's surprise were very comfortable. He had his black, button-up shirt on, while a light-brown Jacket was worn over it.

The Jacket had the Survey Corps badge on each shoulder, on the front left pocket and in the center of the back. His necklace was tied around his neck, but the blond didn't hide it under his shirt.

He nodded to his reflection and went back outside to the training ground where Erwin waited for him. "Alright, I am ready!" Naruto shouted and ran to the older blond.

Erwin opened a large crate where a new 3DMG was being held. "Alright, put it on and we will start the training," Erwin said and Naruto hurried to put it on

* * *

A week after Naruto started his training with 3DMG, he was summoned to Keith's office. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Erwin, Mike and another person he didn't know.

He knew Mike since the blond with mustache helped in his 3DMG training. While Naruto was a bit shocked that Mike has sniffed him and then smirked, but something similar has happened in the past with Kiba, so Naruto didn't have a problem with this.

Naruto and Erwin saluted to Keith and after he told them to stand down, he motioned the two to sit.

"I have a mission for the four of you. The Military Police Brigade has asked for help to subdue three people in the underground, who are rumored to be using the 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear," The commander told his soldiers.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but decided to ask Erwin about it later. '_So, I finally have a chance to see how good I have become with the 3DMG. I hope that we are gonna chase someone good and strong.'_ Naruto thought.

He was snapped from his thought when he heard Erwin accept the missions and told them to take the 3DMG with them and be prepared to engage the opponents in a fight.

Naruto grinned at the last part as they left the room, leaving Keith alone in his office. Once they were out, the young blond turned to his squad leader a question about their assignment.

"Ne, Erwin, wasn't the Military Police supposed to have the best cadets or something like that?" Naruto asked as they walked. Erwin looked at Naruto, who was walking with his hand in pockets and sighed.

_'Absolutely no respect for his Squad Leader'._ Erwin lamented in his mind. "that would be right, but due to the fact that they almost never train and don't have to use the 3DMG, they get out of practice," Erwin explained.

Naruto hummed and then looked at his Captain. "What is this underground? Is it some district or something?" The ten-year-old asked and raised an eyebrow when he saw the older blond to shake his head.

"No, you see, there is a large cave under wall Sina and people who can't afford the life on the outside live there. The Underground is also a place where many illegal actions like slavery and drugs happen daily," Erwin explained.

Naruto nodded once and then waved to his Squad Captain. "See ya later, gotta prepared me for the action!" The boy shouted and went to his quarters since his house in the Hita Village would be ready in about four days.

Ten minutes later, Erwin, Naruto, Mike and Piter, the one who Naruto didn't know earlier, were ready to go to Wall Sina. All of them had the signature green hooded cloaks with the Wings of Freedom on their backs as they rode towards the Underground

* * *

They were in position, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. They saw the Military Police Brigade go after the three people who they ha to catch. What surprised Erwin was the skill that the three showed with the 3DMG.

There was the chance, the Police has lost the track of the three. Erwin nodded to his team and the four Survey Corps soldiers followed their mission. As soon as the three have saw who was following them now, they changed their tactics.

One of them shot to the left, while the second went to the right. Naruto's eyes followed the third, who suddenly shot behind them, amazing Erwin with his skills. Naruto smirked when he saw the person shot into one of the abandoned houses.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Erwin and said with a smirk. "I got this one, Erwin!" Naruto's hooks shot forward and he propelled himself with the gas, leaving his teammates to follow the other two.

Naruto saw the person came out from a stone tunnel and look over his shoulder. Naruto grinned when he saw the person's eyes widen for a second before they returned to normal.

With a grin, Naruto shot both his hooks at a large tower, which was the highest building in the near. Naruto used gas to fly into the air, confusing the person who was looking his out of the corner of his eye. When Naruto reached the highest point he could, he released his hooks.

His hooks once again shot together, but this time, they both hit into the ground. Naruto pivoted himself in the air, so he was falling face-first into the ground, while gas shot from his 3DMG.

The person who was being followed as well as Erwin who looked from shadows were shocked by this move and when it looked like Naruto was about to hit the ground, he released his hooks and did and frontflip.

A second before his feet touched the ground, he did two things. First, he pumped Chakra into his legs to absorb the damage, the second, he shot his hooks towards the nearest the person he was following.

Right to Naruto's assumption, the person was able to dodge both the hooks, which resulted in the digging in a clocktower behind the person. As soon as Naruto's feet touched the ground, he pushed with both his legs, using the Chakra in them and shot the gas from the 3DMG.

The blond soldier shot out like a rocket, almost too fast for a normal person's eye to follow. He flew through the air and when he was exactly above the person he was chasing, he grinned when he saw the shock in those dull blue eyes.

Pivoting his body in the air wasn't too hard, but the kick he landed on the person's face was. The person flew to the ground with power enough to dislocate the hooks of his 3DMG.

Luckily the person, he hit a large wooden crate, making the person grunt in pain, but he had no time for it. He rolled away as Naruto landed where the person was previously, destroying the crate with the power he landed on it.

The person, which was a male with black hair, took out a small switchblade and prepared to fight Naruto, who took out his Kunai and grinned. Naruto parried a thrust from the man and elbowed him in the gut.

the man was able to block the elbow with his other hand and tried to kick the feet from under Naruto, but the blond surprised him by doing a flip over him and doing a sweeping kick, which made the black-haired man fall to the ground.

He jumped back to his feet and send a roundhouse kick to Naruto's face. Naruto was able to catch the kick under his armpit, but the man using his other feet and kicked Naruto in the chin, knocking the Survey Corps soldier back.

Naruto wiped the blood away from his mouth and grinned with excitement when he saw his blood. he shot forward a bit faster than previously and kneeled the man in his face with a jump. The man blocked it and slashed he the blond's face with his switchblade, under which Naruto ducked.

The black-haired man took his blade in a reverse grip, trying to surprise Naruto, but the blond easily predicted this and blocked the attack with his Kunai. The soldier landed an uppercut on the man's chin, making his head snap upward.

Naruto followed by catching and twisting the man's hand which had the switchblade, making him drop it. He kneed the man in the gut, making him gasp and lose his breath, while his second hand caught the man's neck.

He needed his sequence by kicking the feet out from under the man and brought his second hand behind his back. The blond sat down on the man's back preventing him from escaping the position and tied his hands with a chain made of metal.

_'That was some Taijutsu for a _civilian_, even if he is a bandit,' _Naruto thought with a grin as he watched as Erwin landed next to him, while the man under him trashed, trying to get free.

"Stop it. Look around you," Erwin commanded to the man, making him look to where Erwin was looking. From behind a corner came Mike and Piter, with the other the people tied. One of them was trying to resist while shouting. Seeing that his friends were caught, the man stopped struggling to get free.

"Damn it! Let me go!" The tied girl shouted and tried to get free from Mike's grip. The other person caught, who was a boy, saw in what position was the black-haired man and shouted to him.

"Levi!' The boy shouted in panic, seeing their leader and strongest fighter under a blond boy with both his arms tied. Mike and Piter positioned the other two next to Levi, making them kneel in front of Erwin.

Naruto stood up from the now named Levi and took a place behind the girl, while Mike took a place behind the black-haired man. Erwin watched them with a serious expression, even though he was thinking about black-haired skills. Finally, he spoke.

"I will ask a few questions," Erwin stated and lifted one of their 3DMG. "Where did you get it from?" He asked, but none of the three answered his question. "You guys are skilled with the 3DMG. Who taught you all that?" He asked the next question, but yet again they stayed silent.

Seeing that it won't work this way, Erwin walked up to Levi and asked another question. "You are their leader, right? Were you trained in the military?" The blond asked, but he got only an angry glare in response from the black-haired man.

Suddenly Mike caught Levi by his hair and pushed his face into a dirty puddle. "You!" Shouted the girl at Mike. Levi moved his head so he could glare at the soldier who pushed his face into the puddle.

"I will ask one more time. Where did you learn how to use 3 Dimensional Manevour Gear?" Erwin asked, but this time the other male in the small group answered his question.

"Not from anyone! We learned this by ourselves!" He shouted. Erwin narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at the man while repeating his answer.

"Self-thaught, you say?" Erwin asked rhetorically and then continued. "I don't buy it." The man who answered glared at the Squad Captain and shouted.

"It is just so we are able to raise even a bit from this garbage place!" He stated truthfully. "People who are used to sunlight like you guys won't understand!" He shouted the second part, his voice filled with anger.

The girl looked at Erwin with narrowed eyes and shouted. "that's enough, let big bro go! Don't be cocky just because you are soldiers!" her voice was filled with anger but Naruto could feel the small amount of fear when she shouted the second part.

Erwin's eyes glanced to Levi and he wasn't surprised when he found the other man glaring at him. He nodded slightly and Mike lifted the black-haired man from the puddle, but he was still holding him by his hair.

The Squad Captain crouched in front of Levi. "My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?" He asked, and after a moment the black-haired man answered. confirming it to be Levi. "Levi... why don't we make a deal?" The soldier asked.

"A deal?" Levi asked and looked into the blue-eyes of the Squad Commander, who had a serious expression on his face. From behind the girl, Naruto was curious what kind of deal his Captain would ask for.

"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength," He said and his eyes took even more serious look. "Join the Survey Corps," Erwin stated. The three captured people looked at Erwin with shock, until Levi narrowed his eyes.

"And if I refuse?" He asked with a glare.

"The Military Police will have yo. Considering all of your crimes," he said and stood up. "You and your friends won't be treated very nicely," He continued and took three steps back before turning around and looking at Levi. "Choose whichever you prefer," He ordered.

Levi was quiet for a moment before he smirked slightly. "Fine," He said, shocking his friends. He spat to the side and glared at Erwin. "I will join Survey Corps," He stated. Erwin was quite pleased with himself.

Those three were already strong and when they would be trained properly, they could become a powerful asset in the Survey Corps

* * *

Naruto sighed with a grin when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Even if he was in the body of a ten-year-old, all of his muscles stayed, making him probably the best build ten-year-old in this world. The reason why he was standing in front of a mirror was simply.

Some noble got sick and the only way to cure him is to bring some herbs from the outside, so the Survey Corps was having an expedition to the outside world to get those herbs.

The reason why hey didn't have them inside the Walls was that it needed a special habitat and all of those herbs were already gone. So he and his comrades were going flower picking while killing Titans.

He buttoned his shirt and threw the Survey Corps jacket on him. When he was done, he looked out of the window of his small house in Hita Village. he was living here for two days, six days have passed since the fight with Levi and his friends, and he was enjoying it here. The Villagers were nice to him, he was being paid very well, he had a bar next to his house.

The blond sighed when he saw a horse in a small stall. It was the same which was used by the Survey Corps on their expeditions. Naruto got it when on the day he was moving in, he saw a group of thugs trying to rob an older man.

He beat the crap from the thugs and the old man, who in reality was a farmer, gave Naruto this horse since the blond could use him better than the old man. Since then the horse named Konoha since the horse was a female, living in a stall that the house of Naruto had.

Konoha was fast and had great stamina, but when Naruto saw how much she ate, he almost threw her away. Fortunately, he did get paid enough to be able to feed the two of them enough, so he kept her.

The blond put on his boots and opened the stall for Konoha. He mounted her and started to ride toward the Survey Corps HQ at a relaxed pace. he still had much time before the Corps would go for the expedition, so he was in no hurry.

As he rode through the peaceful road, the blond closed his eyes and started to gather Natural Energy from all around him. He could feel the bird on the trees, the rabbits in the field. He could feel all of the people in the Village. He could even fell those six people in the lone house.

His eyes suddenly snapped open when he fell one of the Chakra signatures vanish, which could only mean one thing. "Let's go!" Naruo shouted and Konoha started to gallop towards the house as fast as she could.

Naruto could fell three malicious intents coming from the home. One was confused while the last one was scared and heartbroken. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the house and heard a woman scream for help.

In a second's Naruto jumped from Konoha and rushed through the door, making everyone turn towards him. One of the three men in the house snorted and said to Naruto. "Get lost, brat before something bad happens to you," the man said and was about to turn back around until he saw the jacket the blond was wearing. "Survey Corps!" he shouted, shocking everyone in the house.

The second man, who had a gun grunted. "Tsk, it's just a kid, not a solider, you idiot. Now kill him quickly," he ordered with a smirk, causing the first man, who had a small knife smirk as well and move towards the boy.

"Die!" The man shouted and lifted his sword to stab the blond. For everyone besides Naruto, one moment the man was standing, the next a flash appeared on the level of his throat and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Y-You will pay for this!" The second was shouted and aimed his gun at the soldier, who tensed and at the very moment the man shot from his gun, the blond disappeared, once again shocking everyone in the house.

He appeared next to the man, grabbed his hand and with a quick twist, he broke it, making the man shout in pain. Naruto sent an uppercut to the man's gut, making him gasp and spat blood.

Naruto suddenly moved the man's whole body and pushed it forward, blocking a strike from the third's man attack. The man with guy lost his head to the ax of his partner in crime.

The third man shouted in shock and lifted his ax high into the air, trying to at least kill Naruto for what he has done, but a hook suddenly went through his head. The man didn't even saw when Naruto had reached for the handle of the sword and shot the hook.

The blond retreated his hook and the man fell right in front of Naruto's feet. The blond then turned to the two alive female, who were hugging and crying, either because they saw him kill those three without any remorse or because of the death of the father.

Naruto crouched in front of the two and his eyes softened seeing them cry. "It's alright, they won't hurt you anymore," he said softly and was surprised when a young girl around his age, hugged him tightly and started to cry into his chest.

Naruto hugged her back and let her cry her eyes out. His gaze turned to the mother who was looking at him with gratitude and a small smile on her face. Naruto smiled back slightly and waited until the girl would stop crying.

Eventually, she had no tears left and she sobbed silently in his chest. Naruto pulled back and looked at her beautiful pale face and black-eyes, which is Naruto's opinion looked very good together. He saw her long, silky black hair which went down to the middle of her back.

He gave her a soft smile. "My name is Naruto, what's yours?" he asked quietly as he wiped the last tear from her eye. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"Mikasa Ackerman," She whispered and tried to smile. The blond's smile brightened and he rose to his feet, Mikasa following him, her arms still around his chest. the blond looked at the clock in the room and sighed.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. The Garrison will come here to investigate the sounds of shots. Tell them what happened and they will surely help you," Naruto explained to the mother. He tried to pull away from the girl, but she didn't let go.

"No! Please don't go!" She shouted and hugged his chest again. The blond sighed and tried to explain to her that he had to go on an expedition and if he would be late, he would be punished. "But what if you die?" She asked as new tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto gave her a grin and pointed at himself. "Don't worry, I won't die! I am too awesome to die yet," He said cheerfully, but Mikasa didn't seem too convinced, making him sigh and think about for a moment and then it suddenly clicked.

He took off the necklace from around his neck and held it in front of Mikasa. "Let's make a deal, okay?" He asked and she nodded slowly, mesmerized by the beauty of the crystal. "You see, this is a very precious memento for me. It was given to me by my Grandma. I will give it to you and when I am back from the expedition, I will come back for it, alright?" He asked and the black-haired girl's eyes widened.

"I can't take it!" She tried to refuse it, but before she knew, Naruto had already placed it around her neck. He gave her another grin, but this one was a teasing one.

"It makes you look even more beautiful, ya know," He said and was satisfied when he saw the girl blush crimson. He slowly pulled back and this time, she let go, but reluctantly. When he was at the door, he gave her another smile, which made her blush even more. "See ya, Mikasa," He said and mounted Konoha.

Mikasa watched her blond hero ride away on the black horse towards the white castle. She unconsciously caught the necklace in her small hand. Mikasa's and her mothers gaze turned towards where they heard footsteps.

Soon three Garrison soldiers came into view and the mother was relieved to see that two of them were females. She was also surprised when they saw Grisha Jaeger and his son coming their way

* * *

Naruto sat on his horse as Keith started to give a speech about their mission and the plan for the expedition. All Naruto knew was that he had to keep near Erwin and kill all Titans insight. That was enough information for his mission for him to accomplish it.

There as one thing that he remembered besides this. Levi and his two friends were on the right flank and they would be the first to engage Titans if any would attack the Corps. So basically if they died, Naruto would have more Titans to kill. Meh, maybe he would be able to get away from Erwin and join one of the flanks or even the Forwards Scouts.

The blond saw how many people watched him with disbelief and he could understand them, sort of. It was a well-known fact that the casualties of every expedition were thirty percent and suddenly a child is being drafted into the Survey Corps and was going to hell.

Naruto shrugged and watched as the gates opened and he rode behind Erwin. As he was riding, he wondered how Mikasa and her mother were doing. He knew very well that the three Garrison soldiers were coming, together with some adult and a child.

He didn't know the last two, but he knew that the Garrison soldiers would be able to help those two. His eyes shifted to Levi and the blond saw the similarities between the two. _'Pale skin, narrow jaw-line, dark-eyes, black-hair' _The blond listed in his mind. _"Either it is really a big accident or they are related' _The blond thought.

Shrugging his shoulder, he focused on the task at hand and started to follow Erwin, who turned more to the left. They were the team that would collect the herbs, while Keith and his team were the rearguards. And if he remembered correctly, Mike was on the left flank with Piter.

The Survey Corps rode through the fields for two hours already, but the flanks have killed every Titan that came trying to eat them. The forest in which the herbs were was in front of them.

They entered the forest and saw a Titan corpse lying on the ground. Next to him was a Survey Corps soldier, the left side of his face was eaten. And there they were, the rest of the team were fighting against Titans.

Three eight-meter Class, two three-meter Class, and four twelve-meter Class. Erwin took out his swords and shouted. "Change to 3DMG and kill the Titans! Hannah! Collect the herbs!" Erwin commanded and shot the hooks of his 3DMG.

Naruto grinned and took out the blades. He jumped from his horse and his left hook shot forward, digging into a tree on the far left. He used gas to propel himself and made a huge arc in the air.

The blond unhooked his left hook and pivoted his body in the air. He shot his right hook into a twelve-meter Class Titan's neck and flew towards it, near the ground. When he was close, he shot his left hook into another tree and let his left hook go.

This caused him to fly upward, but in the last second when he was near the ground, he cut the Titan's Achilles tendons, making it fall to the ground. Gas shot from his gear, making him fly high into the air.

He changed the position of his left hook from the tree to another Titan's face. He used gas to fly once again low, but this time, he flew perfectly above the twelve-meter Class Titan's neck. With a quick slash, he killed the Titana and flew towards the Titan that had his hook in its face.

The Titan, an eight-meter Class, used his left hand trying to catch Naruto, but the blond let go of his hook and pivoted himself in the air. He landed on the Titan's forearm and started to run toward's it's facing.

The Blond suddenly jumped into the air, just in time to avoid getting killed by the Titans second hand. The Titan broke his own left hand, but Naruto didn't waste time think about it. He shot his left hook to a tree on far left and his gas propelled him to the right.

The blond made a perfect arc around the Titan's neck and with another slash, he cut its nape, killing his second Titan. The blond vertically on a tree and watched what was happening.

If he was seeing right, another two from soldiers have died, causing Naruto to grunt. He shot his left hook towards another three and pushed himself away with Chakra. He flew through the air and was just in time to kill another eigh-meter Class Titan from eating a solider.

The blond landed on the corpse of the Titan and saw a ten-meter Class Titan coming from the forest. The blond shot both his hoks, his left going to a tree on the right, while his right hook dug into a tree on the left.

He used Chakra and gas to propel himself forward but didn't unhook his hooks, which made then shot his with twice the speed back. He pivoted his body in the air so he flew horizontally toward the ten-meter Class Titan. He placed both his blades above his head and started to spin.

Soon his whole body spun so fast that he looked like a tornado. The Titan swung its hand towards Naruto, trying to catch him, but the blond easily cut through it. Thanks to the spinning power, he was able to cut into the Titan's throat and exit through the nape of its neck.

The blond who was whole in blood landed on a tree searched for his another Titan to attack. Before he jumped into the battle, he inspected his blades. This maneuver has cost him half of his blades. With a sigh, he changed the blades to another pair and shot forward.

In the time it took Hannah, who was guarded by Erwin and another four soldiers, to collect the Herbs, Naruto scored another seven kills, making the total ten. Of course, each and every one of them would look perfect to other soldiers, but the blond knew that he had yet to learn the full capacity of the 3DMG.

He knew that he could get better with it and he had already planned to develop his skills to the full potential. "Mission complete! Let's head back!" Erwin commanded and Naruto sighed.

"Well, seven it is," he muttered and jumped down from the tree he was standing. He laned next to his black horse and mounted her. With a quick commanded he started to gallop with his team, while the forward scouts stayed behind.

Naruto changed his course slightly, so he could ride behind the cart and see what they actually collected. He saw some kind of herb, it was all green and it had red dots all around. The blond shrugged his shoulders and went back to his position.

As soon as they were on a large field, Erwin shot a green flare into the air, soon a green flare was shot from behind them, followed by Keith's and the left flank. But when there was no flare from the right flank, Erwin shot a yellow flare towards where he right flank was. Soon Keith shot another green flare, allowing Erwin to investigate.

The blond- Captain changed directions and his squad rode behind him. Within a minute the squad arrived where the right flank should be, but to everyone's horror, bodies lied everywhere. In the middle of those bodies was a steaming corpse of a Titan and Levi standing over it.

"Patrol the area," He ordered and he went down from his horse. Erwin walked over to Levi. "So, you are the only survivor. How pathetic," with a small smirk. Levi didn't answer, he looked down while his hair shadowed his eyes.

Suddenly Levi swung his left blade at Erwin, who caught it with his right hand. "I am going to kill you!" Levi declared, causing Erwin to narrow his eyes. "That's why I am here!" Erwin didn't answer, instead, he took out a scroll from his pocket and threw it on the ground.

Levi was confused about what it was and looked at it, but didn't let go of his sword. "These documents revealing Lobov's crimes are fake! the real ones have likely reached Daris Zackley by now," Erwin said, shocking Levi. "Lobov is finished," he stated.

Soon the confusion changed into anger as Levi glared at Erwin. "You knew everything right from the start! you knew we were after you!" Levi shouted and tried to attack Erwin. "And yet you-!" He was stopped by Mike who was standing there a whole time next to the corps.

Mike pushed the black-haired man back, who fell to his knees and sobbed when the realization hit him. He remembered the last word from his friend, who in reality were like family for him.

"Don't do it," Erwin said, causing Levi to look at him. "If you begin to regret, you will dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that is left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We are continuing this expedition. Levi, I expect you to come," he told the black-haired man and mounted his horse.

He shot a green flare and a few moments later all members of his squad have been gathered. they all rode towards Keith's position, which was a large hill. From here on, they would decide their formation.

Levi watched as everyone rode away on their horses, leaving him behind. He clenched his right hand and slowly rose up to his feet. _'Fine, I will follow you, Erwin Smith. And as long as I live, I will never regret this decision,' _Levi thought and mounted his own horse.

All squads arrived at the Hill and the squad leaders went to discuss the formation with their commander, while all the other soldiers had finally some time to rest.

Of course, once they had a chance to relax, it started to rain. Naruto thought it would be a great opportunity to clean his cloak and face from the blood, so he took the green cloak off and placed it on a stone.

He sat on the stone and started to meditate. He started to gather Narutoal energy, but not enough for the pigments to show, so he wouldn't freak his comrades out. He was cut out from his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Naruto opened his right eye and saw a woman with shoulder-length, light ginger hair and amber-colored eyes. He remembered seeing her somewhere, but he couldn't find her name. "Can I help you, miss?" the blond asked with a friendly smile.

The woman, who looked around seventeen smiled back. "Petra Ral and I just wanted to thank you for saving me back in the forest," She said and Naruto remembered killing a Titan that almost ate someone.

"No problem, Petra, after all, we are comrades, right?" he asked and she nodded. Petra sat down next to Naruto on the stone and looked at his cloak with a raised eyebrow.

"You know that we have a special cleaning supply that washes blood without any problem, right?" She asked and smiled when Naruto grumbled something under his breath. He threw the coat over his shoulders and placed the hood on his head.

"So, how long have you been in the Survey Corps?" Naruto asked and Petra blushed in embarrassment with a chuckle.

"I have been in the Corps for two years by now. I have joined with a friend of mine, Oluo Buzado. I have been searching for him since we cam here but-" She was interrupted when a voice shouted from behind.

"A nine-meter Class Titan approaching!" A man shouted, causing everyone to turn to where the voice came. Seeing who shouted it, Petr sighed, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"That's him," She said, making Naruto snicker when he saw the man prepare for battle. before any soldier could do anything, the sound of the 3DMG was heard by everyone and Naruto shouted why he was in the air.

"He is mine!" His voice carried through the whole hill. The blond shot his right hook toward one of the few trees around and made a huge arc. He stopped in front of the Titan and used gas to propel himself into the air.

While he was flying, he pivoted his body in the air, so when he was in front of the Titan, he was head down. Many people gasped when they saw the Titan's arm move to catch Naruto, but before it could catch him, he shot his right hook to the Titan's face.

Gas shot from his 3DMG and thanks to the position he was in, he shot towards the ground. A moment before he touched the ground, he felt resistance coming from his hook.

The Titan tried catching Naruto with his other hand, but the blond used gas to fly between the Titan's legs. Thanks to the resistance of the hook, Naruto was shot upward, a little higher than the Titans neck. He let go of his right hook and his left hook dug into the back of the Titan's head.

Once again the gas shot from his 3DMG and the blond landed on the Titan's neck and slashed at its nape. Blood sprayed out of the wound and the body of the Titan fell to the ground, with Naruto standing on it.

"And that's eleven today!" The blond shouted and used the 3DMG to get back to the group. Everyone was watching him with wide eyes, even the squad Captain and Keith. The only people who weren't surprised and shocked, were Erwin, Mike, and Levi.

Erwin and Mike weren't surprised, because they saw the blond's skills with the 3DMG first hand when they were teaching him how to use it. Levi, on the other hand, wasn't surprised because he lost already once to Naruto, so he knew that he had to be good.

Keith shook his head and coughed into his fist. "Attention!" he shouted and every soldier, even Naruto, saluted to their commander. "We have achieved the first part of our mission! Our current objective will be establishing a base in the Forest of the Giant trees!"

* * *

The gates of Shiganshina district came ino view. The Survey Corps has been outside the walls for three weeks, establishing a base in the giant forest. This time they build it thirty meters above the ground, not twenty like last time.

In those three weeks, Naruto didn't have too many encounters with Titans, because to everyone's shock, There were almost no Titans in the forest this time. That didn't mean that they haven't lost any soldiers. While not as many as usual, they still lost twenty percent of the Corps on this one expedition.

in this time Naruto got to know Petra and Oluo better since Erwin assigned him to their team. The blond also got to talk with Levi and they had a relationship like Naruto had with Sasuke when they were teens. They were rivals and maybe even friends.

Now, eighty percent of the Corps was entering the Shiganshina District. Naruto saw the citizen of the district making a way for them to go. His eyes shifted through the faces of various people, who looked surprised o see so many of the soldiers coming back.

"Naruto!" He looked where the voice came from and was surprised to see Mikasa with a brown-haired boy standing on a crate. He gave her a smile and looked at Erwin.

"Erwin, I am gonna chat up to you, later," Naruto said and jumped from his horse. Erwin's eyebrow twitched when Naruto didn' even wait to see if the Captain would allow this. With a sigh, he grabbed the leash of the black horse and continued to go with the rest of the soldiers.

Many murmurs and whispers went through the crown when they heard Naruto talk to the Squad Captain so informally. Naruto shrugged it and went through the crowd. He entered an alley where he saw the two kids.

As soon as the black-haired girl saw him, she hugged his chest tightly and didn't let go. Naruto smiled and rubbed her back. "I haven't been around for almost a month and you already got more beautiful, Mikasa." The blond teased and the girl blushed.

The brown-haired boy looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Y-you are a member of the Survey Corps, right?" he asked with excitement. Naruto chuckled and nodded with a grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service," He said and the girl pulled back. The blond gave her another smile, which she mirrored. The three started to walk through the Alley. The boy looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes, while Mikasa was walking close to Naruto.

"So cool! Do you think that you can teach me how to use 3DMG and kill Titans, please?" The boy asked Naruto, who was a bit shocked but shook his head, disappointing the boy.

"Sorry, brownie, but you will have to join the military to learn how to do this," Naruto said with a smirk. Eren pointed a the blond soldier and shouted.

"Oi! I am not brownie! My name is Eren Jeager!" Eren shouted, causing Naruto to snicker and pat him on the head. he looked at his friends. "Ne, Mikasa, where do you know him from?" the boy asked looking at the girl.

She looked at Naruto and caught the crystal in her hand. "He was the one who saved me and my mother on the day we have met," She answered, causing Eren's eyes to widen.

The three left the alley and sat down on the grass, which was next to a river. "So, how have you been Mikasa?" The blond asked as he saw the girl play with the crystal.

She gave him a smile and looked at Eren. "Good, after you rode away, three Garrison soldiers, Eren, and his father came to our house to see what happened. After we told them what happened, Grisha invited me and my mother to their house, hee in Shiganshina," She told the blond.

Naruto was silent for a second before he started to mutter something under his breath. "What did you say?" Asked a confused Eren as the two friends looked at Naruto. The blond's eyes snapped towards the brown-haired boy and a grinned.

"Thanks for helping, Mikasa, Jeagerbomb!" He said and started laughing. Mikasa and Eren looked with confusion when Naruto started to hold his sides and laugh hysterically.

"Um, Naruto?" Mikasa asked as they saw the blond cal down slowly. The blond saw the confused looks on their faces and his sighed and shook his head.

With the last chuckle, he said. "You will understand once you are older," he told them, causing Eren to glare at him.

"Oi! You are not so much older than us!" The boy shouted and Naruto flashed him a smirk.

"But unlike you two, I am already a soldier," He said proudly, causing Eren to grumble something under his breath. The blond sighed and rose to his feet. "Well, it was nice hanging out with you, but I gotta go or Erwin is gonna give me another lecture," Naruto said.

Mikasa's eyes widened when she heard that he already has to go. "Can't you stay a little longer?" She asked and clenched the crystal in her hand. Naruto smiled sadly at her and shook his head.

"Sorry, Mikasa. I will visit when I will have the time, but for now I must go," Naruto said and the girl hugged him, surprising both boys. naruto rubbed her back and pulled back. He was about to go but was stopped by Mikasa.

"Wait!" She shouted and reached for the necklace. Mikasa took it off and gave it to Naruto, who smiled softly at her. He placed his hand over hers and took the necklace from her.

"Keep it," He said and placed it around her neck, shocking the girl. She looked at him with wide eyes and he grinned. "You look more beautiful with it on," He said, causing her to blush. "Well, I will see you!" He shouted over his shoulder and shoot the hooks of his 3DMG.

**'You know that you are not supposed to use it within walls?' **The grumpy voice of Kurama ringed in Naruto's head. The blond shrugged his shoulder and propelled himself with the gas.

_'Meh, like the a do something to me'_ He answered with a smirk and pivoted himself in the air. He was flying head down and Naruto flew over a makeshift table of four Garrison soldiers. He gave them a grin and took one of their donuts. The four Garrison soldier looked at his retreating for with wide eyes.

"Damn..." One of the said

* * *

**That's all in this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

An eleven-year-old Naruto slashed with his swords, killing another Titan. He didn't know how many of them he has already destroyed. He propelled himself towards another of those beasts and killed it without any remorse.

The blond landed vertically on a large tree and tried to see what was happening. Everywhere around him the Survey Corps members either killed or were killed by the Titans.

Blood and gore were everywhere around him, the stench causing most of the new recruits to puke and feel bad. The young soldier didn't know how they got to this situation.

The expedition started like every other. They rode from Shiganshina district towards the Forest fo Giant trees. The Corps took a formation created by Erwin, which they have already used on earlier expeditions. The formation was magnificent and it worked like wonder.

This time, however, something went horribly wrong.

The scouts that are taking the point of the formation have the job to alert Keith if any Titans are getting close on them. They then use the flare guns to change the direction of the expedition so the squad with supplies doesn't have to engage Titans.

Today, the Corps didn't see even one Titan, which was shocking, since they were behind the Walls. The scouts entered the forest of giant trees since there was no sign from the forward scouts to change the directions. Yet when they neared their base, which they established on Naruto's very first expedition, they were suddenly attacked by Titans from every direction.

There were so many Titans that when the beasts attacked, they had to fight each other to get someone to eat. During the battle, Naruto was able to find the corpses of the forward scouts and it looked like they were also killed before they knew what happened. That would explain the lack of flare from them.

Naruto was cut out from his thoughts when Levi landed next to him. The black-haired man's body was fully covered in the Titan's blood, exactly like Naruto was. „What's the situation?" Levi asked and Naruto shook his head. With a glare, Levi hit the tree they were standing on. „Damn it! Without Keith or Erwin they are gonna eat us all!" the man stated.

„Or you can get in command and order our next move," Naruto said and without waiting for a reply, he shot his right hook and flew away. The man tsk' ed and took a deep breath to think about what he had to do.

Naruto spun in the air, avoiding getting caught. His hook shot behind a Titan's shoulder and the blond shot towards the other direction, making an arc around the Titan and getting the chance to kill the beast. His right hook shot forward and a smirk came to his face when he heard Levi's voice.

"Everyone! get as high as you can and get out of this forest!" The black-haired man shouted and was surprised when almost all soldiers instantly followed his plan. He himself changed his blades and went to help Naruto who was able to gain the attention of most of the Titans.

Levi killed a Titan and flew next to Naruto. The two started to use teamwork to kill as many Titans as possible, but with every Titan, they killed, three more came. Naruto caught Levi's forearm and threw him high in the air. Naruto Flew in front of a Titan's face, getting its attention, while Levi killed the beast.

Naruto neared Levi and shouted. "Levi! We will get overwhelmed in a few moments! Let's go!" The blond shouted and cut off a Titan's arm. Levi flew under another Titan's feet and cut it's Achilles Tendons, giving Naruto perfect opportunity to kill it.

"Yeah," The black-haired man shouted and the two used their 3DMG to get high into the air. They then shot their hooks and started to fly across the forest, until they found an area where were less Titan's. Naruto whistled with his fingers and Levi mirrored this. They didn't have to wait for too long as their horses came for them.

The two lowered on the ground and mounted their horses. "Let's get out of here!" Levi shouted and the two started to gallop through the forest. Naruto took out a flare gun and shot a green flare into the air, directly in front of them.

Soon, a few flares were shot from a different direction, each pointing to where Naruto had aimed at. "They are here," The blond commented, getting a grunt from his partner. Soon they entered a vast open field on which they saw already some people waiting for them.

When they got closer, they saw that it was Erwin, Keith, Petra, and Oluo. The four of them were bloodied and looked devastated. Soon more people came, Mike and Hange were ones of them. Naruto looked around and saw that there only about thirty people here.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and shot a flare into the air. Everyone waited with the bated breath if someone would reply, but after a few moments, it becomes clear that they were the only survivors.

Most of the Survey Corps, or more exactly what was left of the Corps, looked devastated. Naruto closed his eyes to pay respect to his fallen comrades and then rode to Erwin and Keith. When the blond was close, he looked at the two men, Erwin looked devasted while Keith looked like he wanted it to be a nightmare from which he would wake up soon.

"So, what happened in the forest? I remember Dancho shouting that the base has been destroyed and prepare to fight, but then Titans came out. From there on, it was chaos and no one knew what was happening," the young blond soldier asked and Erwin looked down.

The older blond placed the hood of his cloak and turned his horse toward where to where Shiganshina district was. "Right after the Titans have ambushed us, an abnormal Titan came and started to lead us away. We tried to come back, but more and more Titans shrouded the way towards you. Only when we heard Levi's order, we decided that you have the same problem, so we decided to fall back," He told to his comrades since Keith was still not responding.

Naruto sighed and looked at Mike, who looked down with anger and sadness evident in his eyes. "We did as you ordered, but the Titans were everywhere. We had no chance of escaping. Whethoughthouht that we all gonna die, a few of the rookies panicked and attacked the Titans. We knew that it was futile, so we decided to run away. We are all that's left," The man clenched the leash of his horse.

"I see. So the Survey Corps has been reduced to about thirty members, from which eleven are severely injured, four are Rookies fresh from the training Corps, a cart full of parts of the bodies and only a single supply cart has survived. Well, it could have been better," Naruto commented and Levi elbowed the blond in the ribs.

Erwin sighed when he saw that what Naruto said was completely true. His gaze shifted towards the Commander of the Survey Corps and he saw the man glaring at the ground. "Sir, I think that we should move or Titans are gonna come here soon," The Squad Captain advised.

Keith didn't say anything, he just nodded and started to ride away. They all rode in silence until the gates of Shiganshina district came into view, but even then no one spoke. Almost everyone was having their hoods on, trying to hide their faces in the shadows. The only people who didn't hide their faces were Naruto, Erwin, Levi, and Keith.

They rode through the inner gate and the vast amount of civilians on sides of the road came into view. The hopeful faces of the citizen turned into sadness, disgust, and anger when they saw how little soldiers came from the expedition.

Naruto's gaze shifted to the ground when he heard all the murmurs and whispers of the civilians. He and every solider that survived stopped when they saw a woman get on the road and shout out a name. "Moses! Moses!" The woman shouted. She walked up to Keith and asked. "Um, my son, Moses... I don't see him. Where is he?" She caught Keith by his cloak.

Keith's facial expression didn't change as he looked into the woman's eyes. "This is Moses mother. Bring it," He ordered and a soldier with black hair walked over to the cart. He soon came back with an arm-length cloth stained with blood and placed it in the woman's hands. She looked at it with wide eyes and then back at the cloth. She quickly unwrapped it and gasped when she saw an arm. "This is all we managed to retrieve," The commander stated as the woman fell to her knees and started to cry.

The man crouched in front of the woman who was hugging the arm as tears fell from eyes. "But my son... he helped right?" The woman asked, shocking the Dancho. She looked at him with tearful eyes and asked. "Even if he didn't do anything directly... my son's death helped humanity fight back, didn't it?!" Keith looked at the woman with wide eyes as silence prevailed in the main road.

"Of course!" He shouted with conviction, but suddenly he realized something. "No, our expedition this time didn't... no, we never... never learn a thing!" He shouted as he clenched his eyes closed. "It's all my fault... my own incompetence killed our men!" Every person around listened with wide eyes. "And we still don't even know what they are!" Tears flowed free from his clenched eyes.

Everyone was silent as they watched as the Commander of Survey Corps sobbed quietly and muttered under his breath. no one dared to move or speak as they waited for something to happen and it happened. In the total silence, everyone heard the sound of leather boots hitting the ground.

They listened as the person walked calmly on the road made of dirt and they all heard as he stomped once on the ground in front of Keith. The commander lifted his gaze when he heard the stomp and was surprised to see the youngest soldier in the corps looking at him with an apathetic expression.

"Stop crying and making fools of yourself and the Survey Corps," Naruto said loudly enough for everyone to hear him. "You are the commander of the Survey Corps, you were a person that men and women were willing to believe. They all were prepared to die on your command because they believed that you would bring mankind a step closer to victory. And you want to give up now, after countless people died, placing their hope in you?" He said, shocking Keith, who looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"I know what you are doing, Keith. You think that no matter your actions now, nothing will change because in your opinion this life is meaningless. You think that no matter what dreams we have, no matter our hopes and plans, we will still die. And you are completely right," The blond said, causing the civilians to gasp and the soldiers look at him with wide eyes.

"But does that mean that life is meaningless? Was there even any meaning to us being born? Would you say it to all of our fallen comrades? Their lives... were they meaningless?" Naruto asked and grabbed Keith roughly by his cloak. The blond shocked everyone when he lifted the man to his feet.

"No! they weren't! It's us who gives the meaning to our comrade's lives! The brave fallen! The anguished fallen! The ones who will remember them are us, the living! We die trusting the living who follow to find meaning in our lives! That is the only way we can rebel against this cruel world!" Naruto shouted and shoved Keith back, making the man fall on the ground.

"YEAAAH!" Naruto looked back and saw the remaining Survey Corps cheer while raising their blades! Everyone was shocked when the civilians also started to shout and cheer for the blond, who smiled and mounted his horse again. From his position, he saw that Keith got up and walked up to Erwin who was at the front of the formation.

"Erwin, will you take the position of commander from me?" The brown-haired man requested and everyone was shocked until the older bond nodded with a firm nod.

"I will," When he said those words, the crowd cheered once more. Erwin was stunned because it wasn't every day that the civilians cheered for Survey Corps, but today they did it twice. Once after Naruto's speech and now when he accepted the position of Dancho. "Let's go," He ordered.

What was left from Survey Corps followed Erwin silently until two minutes later when the newly named Commander heard a voice to his left. "Yo, Erwin, I will see you guys later. Congrats on the promotion," The man sighed when he heard Naruto say this. The young soldier was a perfect warrior in every aspect. His strategies were flawless, his skills were only matched by Levi, he was able to inspire his comrades to fight against the biggest odds.

But like every perfect weapon, Naruto had his own drawbacks. First was that the boy was like a raging fire, you could try, but you would never have him under his full control. He could switch from a soldier who listened to orders to a freelancer who would drop from the formation at any moment because he thought it would work better.

With another sigh, Erwin watched as the blond on a horse entered an alley where were standing two children, about the soldier's age.

Naruto grinned and jumped down from his black horse. As soon as he touched the ground, he was hugged by Mikasa and he hugged her back. Eren, meanwhile, was looking at him with admiration in his eyes. Even if they were friends, Naruto could only spend so much time with those two, because he had trained his 3DMG skills almost non-stop when the Survey Corps wasn't on an expedition.

This left a small amount of time for him to meet with Mikasa and Eren. The three had become good friends and when Naruto could, he would always spend time with them, telling them about the outside world, taking them on rides on his horse, or even sometimes taking them on a fly on the 3DMG in a forest.

Sometimes even a blond-haired boy, named Armin Arlert would go with them. Naruto wasn't able to get to know Armin better since when Naruto had time, the other blond couldn't go with them. Naruto smiled when Mikasa pulled back from her hug and the three started to walk towards their usual meeting spot.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked his two friends. Of course, he had more friends in the Corps, like Levi, Erwin, Petra, Mike, and even Olou, but his only friend who was his age was Mikasa and Eren.

"Well, good I guess, nothing new happened. We have been mostly waiting for you to come back and tell us more about the outside world and your expedition," Eren said with a bored tone and suddenly turned to Naruto with stars in his eyes. "So? What happened this time? Did you kill any titans?" The brown-haired boy asked.

Naruto chuckled at his friend's antics but also saw that the black-haired girl was waiting for him to tell them what happened. As he was about to start to tell them, they heard Armins voice and the three sighed. "Well, let's go," Naruto said and the three children and a horse walked through alleys.

Soon they found Armin being bullied by three boys, who were laughing and pushing Armin around. "Oi, you idiots! Leave Armin alone!" Eren shouted, gaining their attention. The boy's eyes widened when they saw Mikasa and Naruto standing there, while Eren ran towards them.

"G-Guys! It's them! Mikasa and Naruto! Runaway!" the obvious leader shouted and the three boys run away, causing Eren to smirk. He pointed his finger at them and shouted at their retreating forms.

"Yeah! Runaway like the cowards you guys are!" The brown-haired boy shouted, making Mikasa sigh and Naruto chuckle. The three walked to where Armin was picking up his book. "Oi, Armin, you should fight back one day," Eren commented. The four of them walked to the river and sat in front of it, while Naruto told them about their recent expedition.

"And that's what happened," Naruto said and sighed. As soon as he ended telling them about the recent expedition, Mikasa turned to him and started inspecting his body for any injuries.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Doesn't anything cause pain to you?" She asked as she looked over his arms. Naruto chuckled when he saw how overprotective the girl was, but he thought it was nice to have someone worry for him like her.

Mikasa pouted when she heard him chuckle and looked away with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Don't worry, Mikasa-chan, I am alright, but thanks for the concern," He said with a smile, which the girl mirrored.

"Ne, Naruto, what abo-" Armin was interrupted by an earthquake, which made the whole district shake. The four children could hear the shouts of fear and confusion on the main street.

"What was that?" Eren asked as he shot on his feet. His friends didn't wait too long and the four were walking towards the main street to see what was happening. Once they were on the road, they saw countless people pointing at the Wall, which confused the four.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw a gigantic hand grab the Wall, causing cracks to appear everywhere. "Stay here!" Naruto ordered and shot towards the Wall, using Chakra to get there as fast as possible.

"Naruto!" Mikasa shouted as she saw her friend fly towards the Wall, where the colossal Titan was. The blond didn't stop, instead, he used his 3DMG to get there. The blond crossed the Shiganshina district in mere seconds, thank to using Chakra, and he started to climb the wall exactly when the Titan's huge face peaked over the Wall.

The blond arrived on the Wall and, he saw the Titan's eye move towards him, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked Narurot was the intelligence in the Titans eyes. The blond narrowed his eyes when he saw the Titan swing it's leg backward like it wanted to kick the Wall.

Naruto quickly shot his right hook towards the Titan's neck and propelled himself with gas. The blond saw the Titan's eyes follow him, but the giant didn't move, surprising Naruto.

He shrugged and detached his right hook, which made him fly right behind the Titan's neck. The left hook shot forward and the blond used twice the amount of gas he usually would use. When the blond was close enough, he swung his two blades at the Titan, but before he could connect, steam shot from the Titan's back, shocking Naruto and making him lose balance in the air.

_'Hot!' _The blond shouted in his mind and let go of his left hook. The blond soon came out of the cloud of steam and saw the Titan's leg shot forward. The soldier could only watch helplessly as the gate burst open, allowing hordes of Titan to enter the Shiganshina District. His eyes widened when he saw the Titan simply disappear like he didn't stand there before.

"Tsk, damn it!" The blond shouted and shot both of his hook towards the Wall. Once he was on it, he saw the Garrison soldiers trying to stop the Titans, but the couldn't kill even one of the beasts.

The blond knew that he had to help to defend the district because this was his job as a soldier, but he really wanted to help his two friends. With a sigh, the blond jumped form the wall and started to maneuver through the air towards Eren's house.

The blond knew that Eren and Mikasa would run there as soon as the gate was breached. Naruto landed on a rooftop and saw Carla, Eren's mother, under a lot of debris, while Eren, Mikasa, and Hisana, Mikasa's mother, were trying to lift it. He was about to jump down but stopped when he heard a 3DMG near him.

He looked to the left and saw a Garrison soldier land next to Hisana. If the blond remembered correctly then this was Hannes a friend of Eren's family. Naruto jumped down from the roof and landed next to Mikasa.

"Naruto!" The girl shouted in relife seeing him alive. The blond gave her a smile, but before he could say anything, everyone heard loud footsteps. When they looked to their right, they saw a five-meter Class Titan with a wide smile, showing its teeth and blond hair.

Naruto could the fear coming from everyone and he looked at the garrison soldier. "Hannes, get Carla out of under it and take them away from here," Naruto ordered and whisted with his fingers. Suddenly his black horse came out from an alley and galloped to the blond. "You will carry Carla while Mikasa, Eren, and Hisana are riding the horse," Without waiting for any longer, the blond shot towards the Titan.

Naruto's right hook attacked on a rooftop and the blond shot forward to it. The Titan tried catching the blond, but he was able to pivot his body in the air and avoid getting caught. When he was close enough to the Titan's face, the blond detached his right hook and his left hook pierced into the Titan's calf.

The gas propelled Naruto forward, making the blond fly a few centimeters above the ground. Once he was close enough, he cut the right Achilles tendon of the Titan, making it kneel. The blond propelled himself into the air, where he attached his left hook o the Titan's shoulder and shot forward its face.

The Titan tried to catch the blond with its maw, but the blond threw one of his blades in the Titan's eye, making it roar in pain and move it's head back. Naruto landed calmly on the Titan's shoulder and cut the nape of its neck. The Titan fell down and Naruto who was still standing on it saw the amazed looks of Eren, Mikasa, and Hisana who were already riding away, with Hannes who was running next to them while carrying Carla bridal style.

The blond gave the three one last grin and shot toward next Titan who was about to devour a family. From there on Naruto was flying around and saving civilians, by killing Titans and giving them time to evacuate to Wall Maria.

Naruto landed on another roof, where another two Garrison soldiers were standing and breathing heavily. The blond sighed in frustration and thought. _'Of course, Levi is not around and the Titan's breach the Wall. With him, we would have cleaned the city already,' _The blond lamented and shot forward when he saw another Titan.

Not too long after, a loud bell ringed, loud enough for everyone in Shiganshina to hear it. The blond sighed and started to fly back to towards the Wall. The bell signaled that all civilians have been evacuated and the soldiers are allowed to come back.

On his way back, the blond killed another two Titan who was trying to devour the Garrison soldiers. Once he was on the wall, Naruto was surprised to see a familiar face. "Yo, Pixis, haven't seen you for a while," The blond greeted and walk to the commander of Garrison.

Every Garrison soldier was shocked by how informal the boy was with their Dancho. "Oi, Brat! Show respect to your superiors!" one of the Garrison shouted, but Naruto waved him off, angering the man even further. The solider was about to attack the blond but stopped when he heard the voice of his commander.

"Oh, Naruto, good to see you too. Thank you for helping to defend the civilians," Pixis said, shocking all of his soldiers. The old man took out a flask with alcohol and took a gulp.

"No problem. I should probably inform you that the Survey Corps has changed their commander," Naruto said, surprising Pixis. The man looked at Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

"Who did Keith choose then?" The man asked and Naruto grinned.

"Well, Keith decided that Erwin will be a better choice, so he offered him the position. Of course, Bushy-brows accepted. We would have a celebration today, but you see what the situation here is," Naruto commented and Pixis nodded with a grim expression.

Everything was silent for a few moments before everyone, the people on the walls and even those behind the walls were able to hear the sound of running. The Garrison soldiers and Naruto prepared themselves and their eyes widened when they saw a large Titan, whose body was covered in some kind of armor.

The sound of cannons firing filled the afternoon air, as the Soldiers gave their all to stop the Titan. But no matter how much they shot, he was still running and was nearing the gate. Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped from the Wall, shocking everyone, even Pixis.

Naruto flew through the air until he was at the Titan's head level. He quickly used his 3DMG and attached his right hook at the Titan's neck. Naruto knew that whatever the Titan had on its skin was an armor, meaning it would be hard to destroy it.

With this in mind, the blond knew that before killing the Titan, he had to stop it before reaching the Gate. The blond circled around the Titan, which even didn't try to swat him away, and searched for a weakness.

On his second circle, he saw it! The blond spotted a small gap in the armor, right on the Achilles tendon, there was no armor. The blond detached his right hook and instead his left hook shot forward in a house. The gas propelled him and true to his calculations, when he arrived at the Achilles level, the Titan was standing mere meter from him.

When the blond's feet touched the wall of the house, the blond pumped Chakra into his legs. He retreated his left hook and then shot both of them on a house on the opposite side of the street. With a maneuver that shocked everyone, Naruto shot forward as the gas made him fly faster.

The blond pivoted his body so it was horizontally and started to spin while his blades were above his head. Naruto cut perfectly through the armored Titan's Achilles tendons, making it fall down as blood sprayed from the wound.

Naruto quickly signaled Pixis to shoot and he himself evacuated on a nearby rooftop. "Fire!' The blond heard the commander's voice and not a moment later, everything was muted by the powerful sounds of cannons shooting.

The projectiles hit the armored Titan head-on, resulting in a huge explosion that created a smokescreen everywhere. Everyone was quiet, waiting for the outcome. Suddenly a large arm shot from the smokescreen, wiping it away. The Titan's hand destroyed all nearby rooftops, hitting a shocked Naruto and causing the blond to sail through the air.

All of the Garrison soldiers looked with fear and astonishment as the Titan swatted Naruto away like a fly. The beast slowly stood up and everyone could see that it's Achilles tendons were already healed. The Titan tensed and then shot forward with his shoulder first.

He hit the gate, causing it to explode and send debris everywhere. The Garrison more solid could only watch with wide eyes, full of fear, as Titans started to enter Wall Maria and kill civilians who didn't get away yet.

The armored Titan vanished suddenly, the same way as the Colossal did, shocking everyone even more. They were brought out of their stupor when the sound of 3DMG was heard on the wall.

They all turned to where it comes from and everyone looked in stunned silence as Naruto limbed to Pixis. The blond was missing his Survey Corps jacket, while his black, button-up shirt was missing the right sleeve and was covered in blood. They all saw that the boy was limbing, his left leg was broken.

He was clutching his right side, probably broken ribs, as blood flowed from the various cuts on his whole body. Nevertheless, he limbed to Pixis and said. "Send you man to inform every Village about the breach, while you go to the Trost district and inform everyone there," Pixis didn't know why, but he simply obeyed and nodded his head.

Turning to his soldiers, he stated. "You heard what he said, divide into your teams and inform the Villages," The soldiers Saluted and did as they were said. Pixis turned back to Naruto and saw the blond changing his gas-tubes. "What will you do?" He asked.

The blond made sure that the tubes with gas were placed right and said. "I will head to the Survey Corps HQ and inform them and the Hati Village," Naruto said and without another word, he jumped from the Wall and started to fly towards his friends.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he lied down on a bed in his new house. Since the Wall Maria fell, humanity had to fall back to Wall Rose. The blond bought a house in the Trost District, so he had close to the Survey Corps HQ.

Thank the saved money he had, he was able to afford a one-room house with a kitchen, bathroom and a stable for his horse. While it wasn't big, it was better than what most of the other refugees from Wall Maria could afford.

Most of them were living in slums that were filled to the point that families had no privacy or more than the necessary room for them. They were also fed very poorly each person was getting only enough food and water to be able to barely survive.

Let's not forget that all people who came to Wall Rose had to work the whole days on fields, otherwise they could be thrown out of the slums and not given food.

After Naruto heard about this, he instantly invited Mikasa, Hisana, Eren, Carla, Armin, and his grandfather to live in his house. While it was an only one-room house, the seven people were able to live comfortably in it.

In comparison to the slums, they found this one room a much better place. Of course, with this limited place, there wasn't too much place for them o place too much furniture, especially places where they could sleep on.

Naruto was able to buy two mattresses which were able to fit in the room and leave place for an armchair and a table. It was decided later on, that Carla and Hisana were sleeping on one of the mattresses. Eren and Armin were sleeping on the other one, while Armin's grandfather was sleeping in the armchair.

Naruto and Mikasa were chosen to sleep on the bed since it was Naruto's house and it was thanks to him that they could sleep in a warm house Mikasa was chosen because she was the youngest of the group and was a girl, so they thought that she should be sleeping on the bed. It wasn't a problem for either of the kids, so there was no problem with the sleep arrangement.

Of course, to be able to pay for seven persons, you have to have much money and even Naruto with his salary from Survey Corps didn't have enough money, especially in those hard times.

So they all decided to find a job. Naruto found work at a lumberjack, in which he quickly became the boss favorite, thanks to his inhuman strength and stamina. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin found a job at a field. While it didn't pay too much, it was the only job they could get.

Hisana quickly found a job in a restaurant as a cook, while Carla was hired as a waitress in a bar. Armin's grandfather found a job at some ba as a bartender, since the man was good with drinks.

Sadly, those times didn't last too long, since not three months later, the government had planned an expedition to retake Wall Maria, in which every refugee that has been older than 18 had to attend.

Of course, the whole group knew that the people were simply sent to their deaths because there was not enough food to feed the people inside the Walls. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were heartbroken when they had heard that their parents had to simply go die.

This even had changed the three children. Naruto saw deep hatred in Eren's eyes, but not for the government, but for the Titans. The boy thought that it was all because of the Titans and he had sworn to kill every last Titan.

Mikasa started to become cold and uncaring on the outside. Naruto knew that the girl was simply putting on this mask to hide her sadness of losing her family.

Armin, on the other hand, had sworn to fulfill his grandfather's dream: to explore the outside world. The boy was probably the one who accepted his grandfather death the easiest since he knew that it comes to something like his.

before the three adults have gone on their suicide mission, Naruto had sworn to them that he would protect the three other children with his life. The adults were relieved when they heard this and thanked the blond.

Naruto looked to his left and his eyes softened when he saw Mikasa looking a the ceiling with an apathetic expression. The blond caught her hand and squeezed it. "How was your day?" he asked and she looked at him. Naruto didn't know why, but the two were still sleeping in one bed, not that it disturbed the blond.

He knew that Mikasa had nightmares after they came here but the stopped about a month later. It seems that now they came back, but this time, they were about her mother getting eaten by Titans.

The blond tried to be there for the girl, trying o help her and listen to her when he could, so she wouldn't close up to the whole world. "Good," She answered and sighed when Naruto squeezed her hand once more. "I had to save Eren from the Military Police Brigade," She said.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched when he heard this. "What did he do this time?" Naruto asked and an annoyed expression came to Mikasa's face. Of course, it wasn't aimed at Naruto.

"She threw a rotted potato at one of the Police Brigade because he heard him say how pathetic we all were," She stated and Naruto smirked when he saw her eyebrow twitch. In Naruto's opinion, she looked cute this way or should he say ' more cute'?

She narrowed her eyes when he saw him smirk. "Why the glare, Mikasa. I am just thinking about how adorable you look when you are annoyed," The blond said and snickered when he saw her head away to hide her blush.

"Shut up," She said, causing him o snicker even more. "I said shut up!" She shouted and looked at the blond, who gained when he saw her pout.

The door of the apartment opened and revealed Armin who looked slightly nervous and Eren who was nursing a bruised cheek. "Eren, I told you that picking on fights with soldiers is a bad idea?" Naruto asked and snickered when he saw his friend glare.

"This one isn't from a solider, but from some bully who said that Eren will never become a soldier," Armin commented, getting a glare from Eren, while Naruto and Mikasa sighed.

"I really think that we should teach you how to control your emotions, Eren," Naruto said and Mikasa nodded. Eren sat in the armchair and pointed at Naruto.

"Don't teach me how to control my emotions! Teach me how to be a solider so I can beat all the Titans!" Eren requested, even if it sounded like an order. Naruto shook his head and Eren shouted. "Why not!" Naruto sighed for the thousandth time this day.

"As I said numerous times before you have to join the military to learn how to kill Titans," Naruto said and Eren grinned while punching the air.

"Then I will join the military and the world will know me as Eren Jeager, the Saviour of this world!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed

"Well, you have to be twelve to be allowed into the military, so you have two years to train your body. Take an example from Mikasa who is always training when you two are goofing around," Naruto said.

Mikasa blushed at the praise from Naruto. _'I didn't know he noticed' _She thought. Armin looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression.

"Then how is that you are already a Survey Corps member?" Armin asked and Naruto grinned and put an arm over Mikasa's shoulder.

"I am just this awesome, isn't this right, Mikasa?" The blond asked. The girl didn't know why, but she was unable to respond, while a blush crept on her face again from the closeness the two shared. "Well, I think that we should go sleep, we have to wake up tomorrow morning," Naruto said.

Soon the four children were prepared for sleep, with Armin and Eren sleeping on two different mattresses. As Mikasa placed her head on Naruto's chest and hugged him, she couldn't help but think. _'Why am I always blushing when he compliments me? Whenever someone else does it, I never blush. Never! So why am I always blushing when he is around?' _She asked herself.

* * *

**the third Chapter and the story has already over 20k words count!**

**Thans for reading, Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto calmly sipped his tea while looking at a piece of paper. Of course, usually, he wouldn't be just sitting around and drinking tea, but today was Sunday and so could afford to relax today.

The blond folded this piece of paper and put it in his pocket when he heard someone coming. True enough, as soon as he placed the paper away, the door was opened by Eren, who was followed by Armin and Mikasa.

He looked at the three with a raised eyebrow when he saw Eren's grin, Armin's smile and a satisfied look in Mikasa's eyes. "So? What did the three of you do today to get you this excited?" The blond asked while they took their shoes off.

Mikasa took a sit on her and Naruto's bed, while Eren and Armin sat down on Eren's mattress. The brown-haired boy took out a sheet of paper and showed it to Naruto. "Look! We have been accepted into the Military training Corps!" The boy almost squealed, making Naruto chuckle.

Right, two years have passed since they got to Wall Rose and since Wall Maria's breach. Once everything was again in order, the lives for the three orphans got better.

"What about you, Mikasa? Armin?" The blond looked at the other two, who took out identical sheets of paper. "That's good. With Mikasa's talents and Armin's brains, Eren won't die too early," Naruto said, causing Eren to glare at Naruto.

Mikasa smiled while Armin snickered when they heard this remark. It was a common thing that Naruto told the three that it would be thanks to Mikasa's talents and Armin's brains that the four of them would be able to see a world free of Titans.

"When do you have to depart for the training course then?" Naruto asked and Armin read it from the sheet of paper.

"We still have three days before we have to go," The smaller blond answered. Naruto hummed as he took the last sip of his tea.

The blond sighed and stood up. "Well, I got to prepare myself, I have an assignment that I need to do," Naruto said and walked to a wardrobe, which they were able to afford after some time.

As Naruto started to take out his spare black, button-up shirts, and white pants, Mikasa asked. "For how long are you gonna be away?" She walked over to the blond who put n his Survey Corps Jacket.

"Well, if everything goes right, then I will see you three in three days," Naruto said and placed his boots on. When he stood up, he gave the three of them a grin. "See you soon," Naruto said and before he could exit the house, Mikasa hugged him.

Naruto wasn't surprised. In the last years, they had spent time together, Naruto saw that the girl was very attached to him. So he wasn' surprised when after he hugged her back and he tried to pull back, she didn't let him go.

"Mikasa..." Naruto said, but the girl shook her head, which was rested on his shoulder. seeing that it wouldn't work, the blond sighed. "Alright, when I will see you next time, I am gonna take you on a flight in the forest," Narutsaidad.

When she heard those words, Mikasa smiled into his shoulder. He always knew what she wanted and when he could, he would do this for her. Since they got to Trost, the flight across the forest became her favorite thing to do when they were alone, well if you don't count cuddling with him while they were sleeping.

After another few seconds, she pulled back and gave him a beautiful smile, which made the blond blush slightly. In Naruto's eyes, Mikasa was the most beautiful women he had seen in this world, even if she was just twelve.

"Well, later," He said and exited the house. Mikasa looked from behind a window as Naruto mounted his black horse and rode away. The girl sighed and sat on their bed. She would miss his warmth when they were sleeping

* * *

_'We did it! We finally did it! Now we will learn how to kill Titans and I will kill all of them!' _Eren thought. He and the other Cadets were standing on a large field. They all were waiting for the Commander of the Training Corps and his assistants to come.

The Training Corps Corps HQ was inside Wall Rose, not in the Trost District. The neared Village was about twenty kilometers away, with only forest, mountains, and lakes around them.

Suddenly they all heard footsteps coming from the left and a voice called. "Heads forward, Salute to your commander and his assistants!" The cadet's dis as they were told. Their right fists over their hearts while their left hand behind their back.

There was silence as every and single cadet watched the bald man in front of them all. He had a goatee and was wearing the Training Corps attire like the rest of the cadets did.

The commander suddenly looked at his watch and waited and waited. They all were silent for twenty seconds before the sound of a galloping horse was heard everywhere.

Everyone watched as a blond soldier jumped from his horse and looked at their commander with an annoyed expression. "I told you to wait for me, Keith. I told you I will get lost on the way here... again," the blond said to the silent man, who turned to him.

"You are late, Naruto. Twenty-nine seconds to be exact," Keith said to the blond, who waved him off and turned to the large group of cadets. He grinned when he saw them all looking at Naruto quizzically.

Naruto spotted Mikasa, Eren and Armin and his grin got even wider when he saw their gobsmacked expressions. "I think that they are waiting for you to start, Keith," The blond said and the commander sighed.

"I guess so," He muttered and looked at the cadets. "Listen up, Maggots! My name is Keith Shadis and the idiot blond is my assistant, Naruto Uzumaki," Keith stated and saw the doubtful looks in the cadet's eyes when they heard that a thirteen-year-old was here to help them learn.

"You might be doubtful in his abilities since he is only thirteen, but believe me when I say that Naruto is the strongest soldier of the Survey Corps. I was able to get him here so he could be able to help you to the limit o your abilities. Any questions?" he asked rhetorically, but still, one hand was raised.

Keith pointed at the boy who raised the hand and said. "You! What is your name and what is that you want to ask?" The ex-Commander of Survey Corps asked curiously.

"Sir! My name is Connie Springer, sir! I wanted to ask why was Naruto allowed to the Survey Corps even if he is the same age as we are, sir!" Connie stated. Everyone looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. He wasn't supposed to ask this question, he wasn't even supposed to raise his hand.

Keith thought that it would be the perfect time to start the rite of passage, but before he started, he might as well tell these maggots a thing or two. "Naruto was allowed into the Survey Corps when he was nine because even back then he was skilled enough to kill a Titan without the 3DMG," he said.

Everyone, but Mikasa, Armin and Eren started muttering when they heard this. "He is on the way to become the Heishou of a special operation team, which will consist of the elites of Survey Corps. Enough talking fro now. You! What is your name!?" The man shouted and walked up to a boy.

With this, the 104th trainee Corps has started

* * *

Mikasa sat down with a sigh. After they did the rite of passage, Keith had ordered them to go to their barracks and leave their things there. Now, her, Eren, Armin and every other cadet were sitting in a large hall, where the food would be given soon

The girl was frustrated because as soon as the rite of passage had ended, Naruto had simply disappeared and she couldn't find him. She wanted to talk with him, she wanted to ask why hasn't he told them that he was going to help teach them.

Everyone in the room heard a bell ringing and they all turned to where it came from. They all saw the door open and everyone became quiet when they saw Naruto come out with a grin. "The food is ready!" The blond announced.

There was silence in the room until Eren spoke. "N-No way...," He said, getting everyone attention. They all were surprised when they saw stars in Eren's eyes while he had a grin on his face.

"I-Is this dream?" Armin asked and they all saw that his eyes were wide and his arms were shaking. They all turned them to Mikasa who didn't say anything but they all saw her drool.

"Oi! Eren, Mikasa, Armin! What do you mean?" Connie asked when he saw their faces. The brown-haired boy pointed his finger at Naruto and said.

"Naruto has prepared food," The boy said and stood up. "Naruto has prepared food!" He shouted with a maniacal grin. Everyone looked at him strangely until Jean opened his mouth.

"Surely, it can't be so good for you to go apeshit, Eren," Jean stated with a smirk. Everyone thought that it would be Eren who would respond to the remark, but to everyone's surprise, it was Mikasa, the normally stoic and calm Mikasa.

The black-haired girl caught Jean by his dark-brown vest and lifted him into the air. The boy almost pissed himself when he saw the look Mikasa was giving him. The upper half of her face was shadowed and the only thing that he could see were her eyes that turned into bloody red.

"Say this one more time and I will rip your throat out, understood?" She asked with an icy edge in her voice. Jean could only nod because he wasn't able to open his mouth to answer. When she saw him nod, she let go of him and sat down next to Eren.

Mikasa felt someone pat on her shoulder and she was about to ask who it was, but she was stopped when she heard Naruto's voice. "Thank, Mikasa. here you go," He said and placed a bowl in front of her. The blond then proceeds to give rest of the bowls and after he finished, he took one more and placed in on Mikasa's right.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he gave her a shrug. "What? I need to eat as well," The blond answered the unspoked question and sat next to her. "Sooo... are you angry?" He asked and she gave him a glare. "Right," He said and looked down on his bowl.

Mikasa sighed and her gaze softened a bit. "You know that I can't be angry at you, but I am still a bit annoyed that you didn't tell us," She asked and he smiled slightly.

"Sometimes I think that you are too good for me, you know?" He said with a chuckle when he saw her give him a small smile. Before they could continue their little conversation, they heard the door open.

They saw Sasha enter the room with half-lidded eyes as she slowly walked through the hall and muttered. "This smell, Sasha likes," She continued her walk until she was in front of Naruto, who looked at her funnily.

She moved like lightning, too fast for anyone to see. She hugged Naruto and cried into his chest, shocking everyone. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! The food! It was delicious, better than anything I have ever eaten!" She chanted, while everyone looked.

Naruto sweatdropped when she hugged him and started to thank him. Everyone was oblivious to the killer glare that Mikasa was giving the brunette when she hugged her Naruto.

_'Wait! My Naruto?' _She thought but shrugged it off when she saw Naruto push the girl back. Instantly, the ears in Sasha's eyes disappeared and she took a place in front of Naruto.

"What was that food? What is the name of it? Do you have a recipe for it? Where did you learn how to do it?" She asked him the questions, too fast for the blond to answer. Only when she stopped, was he able to answer them.

Everyone was listening, wanting to know what is the name of the delicious dish they were all eating with gusto. "it is called Ramen and I learned how to do it when I was still living outside the walls," naruto said. many of the cadets who heard him gasped when he told them this.

"Y-you lived outside the Wall? How was it?" Marco asked as he looked at the blond. Naruto was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Well, I don't really remember what it was like. For some reason, my memories of my life are gone, but I remember a few particular moments. There was a time when I saw a large see, every direction you looked you saw only water! Thre was also a land devoid of grass and trees, only sand around you! The snowy mountains which reached easily for over two-hundred meters high!" Naruto said.

Everyone was listening to every word he said. It was not every day that you got the chance to learn something about the outside world. Hell, most of the royal children who attended schools only for the royalty weren't taught this!

"Was there anything else?" A girl named Krista Lenz asked with excitement. Everyone, but three people listened as naruto told them about all he had seen. The three people who weren't as excited as the rest were Naruto's best friends since he had told them this already.

Although they knew this, they still listened to him. They always liked to listen to his stories, were they about the real world outside the walls or fictional like people called Ninjas living out there. It was always nice to listen to him, he had some charm hat made you want to listen to him. A charm that made you want to follow him

* * *

. A lone figure was sitting on a branch of a tree. The person watched the reflection of a full moon in a pond. the person sighed when a second silhouette landed on a brach next to it.

"You should be sleeping. You have the aptitude elevation tomorrow, Mikasa," the second person said. The Moonlight shone through on the first person, showing the beautiful face of Mikasa Ackerman.

The girl looked at the person and said with a small smile. "You should be asleep as well, Naruto," She answered cheekily, causing Naruto to smile.

The blond sat next to her and watched the reflection of the moon. "I guess you are right," He answered. The two sat on the branch in silence, the only sound was the occasional warm gust of wind and rustling of leaves. "So, what's wrong?" He asked eventually.

The girl was silent for a few moments before she answered. "I can't sleep," She stated. The silence continued for a few moments before she continued. "Since you went away three days ago, the nightmares came back," She said quietly.

The two continued to watch the pond for some time until Mikasa asked. "Naruto?" The blond looked at her and saw the small blush on her cheeks. "C-Can I sleep you tonight?" She whispered and looked away.

The blond was quiet for a few moments and Mikasa dared to look at him. When she turned around, she saw him giving her a smile. "Of course, I don' see why not," He said and the girl smiled as well.

Before she knew what was happening, the blond scooped her up in bridal style. Mikasa squeaked and her cheeks flushed when she saw him giving her a grin. "I promised to take you on a flight, remember?" he asked and the girl has just a moment to tie her hand around his neck before he shot his 3DMG.

The two flew around the forest at neck-breaking speed, doing arcs, pivoting in the air, doing pirouettes. During their flight, the Moon shone their path, as if leading them somewhere.

Finally, after about ten minutes, the two landed on the highest tree around. The view from it was breathtaking, they could see the Training Corp's HQ, the whole forest around them.

Her gaze turned back to Naruto, whose face was bathing in the Moonlight. She saw his azure-blue eyes shining in the light, causing them to become pure silver. _'They look so calm, so peaceful, so... beautiful.' _She thought

The same thoughts were going inside Naruto's mind as he watched Mikasa's lovely face in the Moonlight. She looked even more beautiful here. Her pale skin tone, her beautiful black hair, her lovely full lips. What caught his attention the most was her eyes.

When he looked into them, he saw them shine with various colors, going from the usual black to dark blue, which then turned to sky blue, followed by the perfect pure silver. _'I had never thought that she might become even more beautiful,'_ The blond told himself.

None of them were sure who initiated the kiss, only that someone did- and somehow his lips pressed against hers.

Lips so different from his own; softer, as soft as rose petals, fuller, holding him in thrall at very first brush, her delighted gasp snaking through his ears. He pulled back and marveled at her beauty, the blush on her face making her look even more beautiful.

He went in again and she met him in halfway, this time she opened for him. Her tongue brushed against his bringing with it the tastes of summer: berries dipped in cream, newly blooming roses and sultry midnights.

He dipped lower still, face brushing against hers. As focused on her as he was, he was able to follow her lead. When her tongue thrust, he knew to meet it. When her tongue retreated, he knew to chase it. they kiss lasted a bit longer until both of them pulled back and panted.

No matter how much they loved this feeling, they still needed the breath. They both looked in the other's eyes with gobsmacked expressions. "Wow," Mikasa muttered and looked away with an embarrassed blush.

"Wow indeed," the blond said. The two stayed in silence for a few moments before Naruto heard the black-haired girls voice. It was barely above a whisper, full of uncertainty, laced with a bit of fear.

"S-So... what does it makes us now?" She asked and looked into Naruto's eyes. The blond smiled and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked into her wide-eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked with a smile and she hugged him tightly. He was about to say something but was stopped when he heard her muffled voice.

"But, what will others think about it? You are my superior, besides we are just children," She stated and Naruto made her look at him. He gave her another smile, this filled with confidence and warmth.

"Let them think what they want, as long as we are happy, they don't matter. Besides, I have learned that life in this cruel world is too short to be afraid," The blond said and she nodded with a smile. "And me being your superior? it will only last three years," the blond stated and jumped from the tree with Mikasa in his arms

* * *

The early rays of the sun shone into his eyes, causing him to stir. An Azure blue eye opened slowly and looked around. Finally, he found the clock and saw that he still go one more hour before he had to wake up.

Even still, he sighed and started to rub his eyes. One he was finished both of the eyes opened and he smiled when he found a mob of raven black hair on his chest. He reached out with his free hand and started to play around with the silky hair.

After about ten minutes, the person stirred and opened her beautiful black eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," He said with a smile, which she mirrored.

"Good morning, handsome," She answered and lied her head back on his chest. What a great pillow it was. They lied in this position for some time until he sighed.

"As much as I enjoy this, I think it's time we wake up. After all, what will other girls think when they see that you went missing?" He asked with a smile. She pouted when she heard that they had to wake up.

"Can't we stay like this for another ten minutes? I will tell them I went on a morning jog," She answered, but sighed when he gave her that look. "Alright," She said and sat up.

"You should prepare yourself for today. Afterall you are gonna take the aptitude elevation today, Mikasa," He said and she sighed. She stood up from the bed and walked to where her clothes were laid.

"You are worrying too much, Naruto," She said and took her clothes. Naruto sighed and sat up.

"No, I just want to make sure that you are fully prepared," The blond said as he saw her take her clothes and walk to the bathroom to change from her pajamas.

He and the rest of the Trainings Corps staff had their own private rooms with bathrooms. Unlike the staff, the cadets were divided into two groups: boys and girls.

Each group had their own barracks, which was a large room with many beds. This was supposed to bring them together so when they were on the battlefield, they would trust each other.

The door of his bathroom opened, he saw Mikasa wearing her usual casual clothes, which consisted of a simple knee-length white dress, a light cardigan and the necklace he had given her tied around her neck.

The blond stood up from his bed and walked to her as she put on her boots. When she was finished, she gave him a quick kiss and said. "See you later," And exited the room, leaving Naruto alone.

The blond sighed and started to prepare himself for the day.

* * *

"Now we will do the aptitude elevation. Those who will be unable to do it will have another chance tomorrow. If you are unable to do it tomorrow, then it's the end of the story in the Training Corps for you," The loud voice of Keith boomed over the recruits.

After they woke up, prepared for the day and ate breakfast, which ones again was made by Naruto, they were all ushered into groups of twenty. Each group was given one of the members of the Trainings Corps, who explained to them the theory of the 3DMG. In Naruto's group among others were Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, and Marco.

Now all of the cadets were standing in lines in front of a lift, which would pick them up to see their balance. All of them had their Training Corps attire and harness of the 3DMG. "Go back into your groups, at once!" The commander shouted and all the cadets did this as quick as possible.

The Cadets formed lines in front of their superiors who were standing next to the lifts. "The aptitude elevation starts now!" Keith shouted and the people who were first in the line were lifted up.

Naruto watched as one of the cadets was lifted, but as soon as he lost his footing, he lost his balance and fell back. Naruto made a cross next to his name and said. "Next," The next person, Sasha, was lifted and Naruto smiled in amusement when he saw Sasha use the lift like a swing.

"You pass, next," He said and made a check next to her name and smiled when he saw Mikasa come forward. They lifted her and the blond's smile got wide. "Now that's what you call a talent," he said when he saw her not even wobbling once. The girl was lifted down and gave the blond a small smile. "Next," He called.

"Yes! No is my chance," Eren said and walked forward. The blond nodded to the one who lifted up and Eren slowly started to lose his footing. The blond didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something is not right.

He looked with his sharp, calculating, experienced eyes and he saw Eren started wobbling. A second before Eren lost his balance, the blond saw the prong of the buckle twitch.

That was not something that happened before, even with the one boy who also was unable to do it. The blond looked at Eren, whose eyes were wide. Naruto knew that Eren started panicking when he started saying that he could still do it.

"Lift him down," Naruto said and Eren soon was on his feet again. Everyone was waiting for the verdict, even though it was obvious, but for some reason, Naruto had closed his eyes and was quiet. "Mikasa, mind lending Eren your belt?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence.

They all saw Mikasa giving the belt to Eren who too it and looked the blond. "Don't just stand there, put it on," Naruto stated and the brown-haired boy did as he was told. "Lift him up," Naruto said.

Everyone watched as Eren lost his footing and tried again. He wobbled once, twice, but he didn't fell down. Naruto nodded and the boy was lifted down. "What is the verdict?" he asked and looked at Naruto.

"You pass. Apparently, something is wrong with your belt, I will look into it later. Next," the blond said with a smile. Eren cheered and was congratulated by the others and another person was lifted. _'Good job, Eren. Maybe one day, you will be able to fulfill your dream"_

* * *

The sound of cheering could be heard in the whole room. Today, those who were deemed unable to use the 3DMG were sent away, while those who stayed were celebrating.

Naruto didn't know why, but Keith had given the cadets large amounts of beer to drink. The blond knew that Keith wouldn't do this without any reason, but most of the cadets seem not to care about it and just enjoy it.

He took a sip of tea and sighed when he saw Eren and Jean going at it again. Since their first night here, the two were insulting each other every time they could. Was he acting the same way when he was their age?

Nah.

Coming back, he saw Eren hitting Jean in the gut, while the taller boy hit Eren in the face. The two of them fell to the ground and Naruto sighed once more. "Don't you think we should end this?" Armin, who was sitting on Naruto's right, asked and the blond shook his head.

"No, if you try, they are gonna pull you in until everybody is fighting. Besides," he aid and the door opened. Everyone went dead silent at this when half of Keith's face looked through the door.

"I think I heard a noise. Do you know what it was?" The commander asked and the blond soldier raised his hand.

"I am sure that it was just Levi complaining how little cleaning supplies we have at HQ," Naruto said with a smile and the commander snorted.

"I can see that happening," He muttered and closed the door. Everyone waited for a few seconds before they all sighed in unison and started talking to each other again.

Eren sat down in front of Naruto, while Jean took a seat on Armin's right. "Stupid Horseface," Eren muttered and took a gulp of beer. Naruto saw Mikasa's, who had her head lied on his right shoulder, eyebrow twitch when she saw it.

Mikasa knew as well that something was about to happen, so she like Naruto was drinking tea. Seeing Eren drink beer annoyed her because she knew that he never drank alcohol before so it was obvious that he would be drunk in a few moments, meaning if something was about to happen, he would be defenseless.

Luckily for Eren and everyone who drank the beer, nothing happened tonight, but everyone who drank it woke up with a major hangover, which shouldn't be caused by a few beers.

On the next morning, they all stood at attention when Keith and Naruto were standing in front of them. "Attention!" Keith shouted and was satisfied when he saw a people flinch at the volume of his voice.

"Today we are going to start the conditioning. First, we will begin with a light job for three kilometers, followed by easy exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups," The commander stated and added in afterthought. "Everyone who doesn't finish the run will get no food tonight!" This made almost everyone bleach.

"Alright! Everyone go to your Squad leaders!" Naruto commanded as the now fourteen people from his group stood in front of him. "Let's go!" the blond said and all of the cadets started running, while most of the Squad leaders were riding on a horse.

Naruto was the only one who was running with his cadets. he knew that riding would be somehow unfair, so he decided to join them on the jog. Besides, it would be a good way to keep in shape during those three years.

* * *

"And that is your objective," Naruto explained to the cadets, while Keith was standing next to him. They have been in the Trainings Corps for two and a half years already. They have learned how to use 3DMG, how to use swords and how to fight without any weapon.

Now came the time to see how much they learned.

They were standing in front of a forest. They cadets had to go through the forest, kill all the mock Titans and go to the finishing point as fast as possible. It was a training for only one person since Keith wanted to see out of curiosity who would have the best time.

The cadets started, the average time they all needed was 22 minutes. One of the cadets tried to be smart and left ten of the fifteen mock Titans alive. Thanks to it, his time had been about 17 minutes.

Unfortunately for him, all of the people controlling the Titans who didn't have their Titan's killed shot a black flare. When Keith saw this, he made the cadet run two hundred laps around the whole camp or he would be kicked out.

Mikasa just finished her course, her time being the best from the whole Corps. It took her 13 minutes to finish her course. The second best person, Reiner Braun, had time 15 minutes.

After all the cadets were finished, there was still no one who had a better score than Mikasa or Reiner. "Attention, Maggots!" Keith shouted and everyone turned to face him. "I have decided to give you a chance to compare to someone who already killed a Titan," He stated and murmurs went through the cadets.

"Naruto will do the course," The commander stated and the said blond came out with his 3DMG. "Ready, GO!" Keith commanded and the blond shot forward.

"Guys, how do you think how long will it take him to finish it?" Asked Connie. The nearby recruits started giving various times, not one of them under 13 minutes.

"Under 5 minutes," Mikasa said, her voice filled with conviction. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and it was Marco who asked the question that everyone had on their minds.

"Are you sure Mikasa? We all know that he is strong but under five minutes? That's impossible," Marco said, but Mikasa shook her head as her eyes never left the forest.

"He will do it," She stated and everyone kept silent, waiting for Naruto.

The blond was currently flying across the forest, he had already killed three mock Titans. And here we go, another one. His hook attached right above the Titan's neck and the gas propelled him forward.

At the last second, the Titan moved to the side, but Naruto was able to pivot his body in the air so his swords reached the nape of the neck. He landed on the tree and shot forward another mock Titan.

As he flew through the air, he grinned. He had forgotten how the adrenaline from fighting Titans felt. Now it wasn't the same, but it was the closest thing to it he had felt since coming here.

Without thinking, he killed another Titan and another, and another. Before he knew, he was standing on the finishing line and the guy who was standing in front of him shot a green flare.

On the other side of the forest, Keith saw the flare and looked at his watch. "Four minutes, twenty-seven seconds," The commander said, stunning everyone.

Mikasa gave them all a victorious smirk and said. "Told you, my boyfriend is the best," Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and she realized her slip up. During these two and half a year, Naruto and Mikasa didn't tell anyone about their relationship. They all knew that they were close, but not a couple.

"Well, that's a surprise," Ymir said.

* * *

** Well, that's it in this chapter. Sorry that it is a bit shorter, but the next Chapters are surely gonna be about 7k words!**

**Thank you for reading, Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

**I have important news for all readers of this story. Because I am back in school and I have many exams coming and I have less time to write fanfiction, I sadly announce that I will be able to update only one chapter a week for this story.**

**The Chapters will be updated on Mondays around 20/21 CEST. I may update more than one chapter per week, but it will only happen when I have fewer things to do for school.**

**Thank you for your attention, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

The bright rays of the sun shone brightly through the window. The sound of chirping birds sounded through the open window, slowly waking the two occupants of the room.

Naruto's azure blue eyes opened slowly and the now sixteen-year-old smiled when he found the girl he loved still sleeping on his shoulder. The blond kissed Mikasa's lips softly and the girl slowly started to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into her boyfriend's eyes. She smiled when she felt his warmth and saw the love for her in his beautiful eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," Naruto said when he saw that Mikasa was awake.

The girl snuggled closer to Naruto. "Morning," She muttered and placed her head on Naruto's chest, while the blond started to stoke her beautiful black hair, which the girl cut to shoulder-length now.

Today they could stay in bed longer. They were back in Naruto's house in Trost district since the 104th training Corps has ended yesterday and today they had a day off. Of course, some other trainees had still duties to attend. For example, Eren, Connie, and Sasha had to clean up the Canons on the Wall surrounding the District.

Armin, Jean, and Marco had to replenish the Gas and blades supplies in the Survey Corps HQ. The Corps had an expedition today, they were probably away already, but since the cadets had yet to hoose their branch, Naruto was still officially a teacher today, so wasn't allowed to go with them.

Looking down on Mikasa, the blond thought that it was maybe better that he did have a day off today. The blond decided that it would be a great day to take Mikasa on a date. The girl of course also had her duties, but unlike Eren and Armin, she began in the afternoon.

Naruto looked at the clock that was placed on a wall and sighed when he saw that it was already eleven in the morning. Usually, the two wouldn't sleep so long, but they and the rest of the training Corps had a large party, so they came home late.

"I think we should get something to eat," Naruto said and the black-haired girl looked at him with a pout. The blond couldn't believe how cute and adorable Mikasa looked when they were alone.

Normally, she always was calm and never showed any emotions on the outside, but when the two were alone, she would always express her feelings and thought.

The girl, who was still pouting, started making circles on the blond's chest with her fingertip. "Do we have to? Can't we stay a little longer, please? Pretty please?" She asked cutely and looked into Naruto's eyes.

The blond looked at the clock once more before sighing. "Alright, but only a few more minutes," He said and shook his head when Mikasa smiled in victory.

She gave him a quick kiss and snuggled into his chest once more. "Thank you," She said and closed her eyes. Naruto also relaxed in her embrace and hugged her around her waist, while her hands were tied around his chest.

"Have you decided which division you are going to join?" Naruto asked and the girl nodded with a smile. Mikasa sat up and looked at him with determination shining in her eyes.

"Yes, I will join the Survey Corps to protect you, Eren and Armin," She stated with passion. Her words warmed the blond's heart. He moved quickly, causing for him being on the top, while Mikasa was lying under him.

he looked at her with loving eyes and asked. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked, causing her to smile and wrap her hand around his neck.

"You tell me it every day," She muttered and their faces drew closer. Their lips were inches away and Mikasa could feel his hot breath on her lips.

A moment before their lips met, the whole house shook, stopping the two. Not a second later, they both heard the alarm bell ringing, it's sound booming through the whole district.

Naruto lifted himself away from the wide-eyes Mikasa and extended his hand towards her. "Let's go, there is no time to lose," he stated and the girl nodded. Catching his hand, the black-haired beauty was lifted from the bed by her lover.

The two quickly changed into their attires, Naruto wearing the Survey Corps jacket and the cloak, while his girlfriend was still wearing only the Training Corps jacket.

The two quickly started to fly towards the Survey Corps HQ with their 3DMG. Usually, they would have to meet somewhere else, but since the Survey Corps was away, the Garrison was allowed to use their HQ if something were to happen. The reason was that the nearest Garrison HQ as inside Wall Rose.

As the two soldiers flew through the air, they saw a Vanguard of Garrison trying to slow down the Titans, which were coming in through the destroyed gate.

_'Damn it! Of course, the Survey Corps is away and something bad happens!' _Naruto told himself as he saw another Titan entering through the hole.

**'Do you think that it happened accidentally? Don't you find it strange?' **The drumbling and gruff voice of the Nine-Tailed demon boomed inside the blond's head.

_'Exactly my thought. But who would do something like this?' _The blond answered. On this question, even the almighty beast had no answer.

The two landed in front of the HQ and ran toward where they saw the rest of the Training Corps standing in front of a Garrison Captain, Kitz Weilman. Mikasa quickly ran into the Line and stood at attention as Kitz was doing something.

The man cleared his throat and begun. "The gate has been breached and as we speak, the Titans are entering through the massive hole. Because of this, you, cadets, will join the Garrison and help them hold Titan's until the civilians are evacuated," He said and by the time he finished, mutters were spreading between the nearby soldiers.

"You know your teams, you know your duty. After you hear the evacuation finished bell, head straight for the Wall, where the rear guard will be placed to protect the civilians, who evacuated. We will dive the forces into three groups! The first will consist of all the cadets and the Garrison soldiers, they will be the main force stopping Titans. The Rear Guard will be an elite squad of Garrison. A team will stay here and protect the HQ, so if anyone is out of Gas or blades can replenish them here! Go!" Kitz shouted and the cadets all saluted.

Naruto walked over to Kitz and asked. "What about me? Should I go with the cadets?" Naruto asked and the man shook his head.

"No, you, Uzumaki, will hold the HQ with a team consisting of five Garrison soldiers. Go inform Cadet Ackerman that she will be joining the Rear Guard in Ian's team," the Captain ordered and the blond nodded.

He hurried to where Mikasa was replenishing her gas. She was standing with Eren, Armin, and Jean. "Mikasa!" Naruto said, getting her attention. When she saw him she hugged him tightly, making him mirror the action.

"Naruto, something wrong?" She asked and to her relief, he shook his head. Mikasa sighed and placed her head on his chest, still not letting of him

"Mikasa, you have been assigned to the rear guard," Nauto said, causing her to look at him, but before she could say anything, he spoke. "I know, Mikasa, I want to help them as well, but I have to hold the HQ," Naruto explained.

"I know, it's just." She was cut off when a blond man shouted to her.

"Cadet Ackerman, let's go!" he shouted. Mikasa looked into Naruto's eyes and the two shared a passionate kiss. When it ended, they both looked into the other's eyes.

"Stay safe," He said and she nodded. Mikasa pulled back from their hug and ran behind Ian towards their team. Naruto watched as his lover ran away, concern etched on his face.

"She will be alright," The blond turned around and saw Armin and Eren behind him, while Jean looked at him jealously. "Can you give us a tip or two?" Armin asked and the blond nodded.

"First and foremost, there is no way that you will not see someone you know die. But even then you must keep your cool and think about your surrounding," Naruto said and the three Cadets nodded. "Second, do not ever and I mean ever attack a Titan alone. Always do it at least with another person," He stated.

When Naruto started, he lifted three fingers and when he told the first and second tip, two fingers went down, leaving one alone. "What is the third tip?" Jean asked. He had no intentions of dying, so any hint, tip, and any help would be useful.

"The third and most important thing is..." He said and stopped. The three Cadets looked at him, waiting for him to finish. The blond gave them a grin and finished. "Don't get fucking killed!" He shouted. The three face-faulted.

"Attention, Everyone! It's time!" Kitz shouted and everyone, besides Naruto, five Garrison soldiers and himself started to run toward the exit of the large hall.

He turned around and his hooks shot forward, propelling him on a roof, so he could see the incoming Titans. When he landed, he looked into the sky and saw the dark clouds looming above the district.

As the first raindrops touched the ground the blond had only one thought in mind _'Be careful, Mikasa, Eren, Armin,' _The blond pleaded and put on the hood of his green cloak as the rain became heavier.

* * *

Eren's team consisting of himself, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, Armin, Samuel, and Bob was running outwards the gate. They were still in the territory where Titan's shouldn't have arrived.

So it was a big shock when the team saw a ten-meter class Titan coming from behind a corner. "How the hell did he get here already?" Samuel shouted when he saw the large creature.

Luckily for them, it seemed disinterested in them and walked away, confusing the six cadets. "D-Does this means that the Vanguard had been destroyed?" Bob asked fearfully and he had every right to do so.

The Vanguard was formed from Garrison soldiers, who surely weren't some newbies. If the Titans killed them all, then what chance did cadets had?

"No! he must simply have slipped away from them!" Eren shouted with confidence, which he in reality lacked. "Besides, we have our duty to do!" The brown-haired teenager shouted and they all nodded.

In moments the team was running and flying toward the gate, where most of the soldiers were fighting. Eren spun in the air as he flew over a chimney. He landed on a rooftop and ran until he reached the end of it.

He jumped into the air and his hooks shot forward. The team moved together through the city. Suddenly a voice got their attention. "Titan! An abnormal one!" The voice of Samuel echoed through the empty streets.

It happened so fast. Eren didn't know what happened. One moment they were moving through the rooftops, the other a Titan jumped forward's them. It was only thanks to Samuel warning and luck that Eren changed his course to the right, like the rest of his team did.

The teenager caught the edge of the rooftop with his left hand. He heard the rest of the team land above him, so his gaze turned to the Titan.

"No..." He muttered when he saw the Titan. In the beast's mouth was Thomas who looked at them with scared, wide eyes. The team looked helplessly as the Titan moved it's head backward and swallowed the whole teenager.

"Help!" they heard Thomas voice as a lump went through the Titan's throat. The rest of the team froze when they saw their teammate, friend, and comrade being eaten alive by this beast.

_'I am gonna kill it! Kill them all!' _Eren screamed in his mind. He was about to shot forward when he remembered Naruto's words. _'That's right, I can let my feelings control me,' _He calmed down and hoisted himself up, so he would be standing on the roof.

"What are we waiting for?! We have to kill it!" Bob shouted in distress. Armin saw that the other boy was about to rush into the Titan. The blond grabbed Bob by his shoulder and said.

"Wait! If we want to kill it and survive we have to work as a team!" Armin said and sighed in relief when he saw Bob relax a bit.

"How do you want to do this, Armin?" Mina asked as she and everyone from the team looked at Armin. It wasn't a secret that Armin was probably the most intelligent soldier from the 104th training Corps.

"Mika, Samuel and I will distract it, while Bob goes for the legs. Eren, you will finish the job!" Armin said and they all nodded, confident that together they could do it. "Let's go!" The blond shouted in an uncharacteristic moment of confidence.

"Yeah! We can do this!" His teammates cheered in agreement and the five soldiers flew towards the abnormal Titan who kept standing still. As they flew towards the beasts, they all had similar thoughts in minds.

_'We can win!'_

_'If we work together, we will win against them!'_

_'Let's show them the power of humanity!'_

_'I will kill them! Kill them all!'_

_'Let's kill some Titan's!'_

"Samuel!" Mina shouted as suddenly a Titan grabbed the boy from underneath him. The girl had no time to act as she was pulled behind. Armin saw with his wide eyes that a Titan caught Mina's rope and pulled on it. The next moment the beats caught Mina with its hand and bit her head off.

"Armin! Eyes front!" Bob shouted and he and Een could hear the anger and fear in his voice. "Let's continue this plan, Armin you are alone!" Bob shouted and started to fly lower.

Armin swallowed hard and flew in front of the Titan. One thing that neither he or his teammates expected was for the Titan not to use hit's arm, but it's jaw instead.

The blonde's eyes widened when he saw the Titan's mouth fly toward him! He had no time to change the course and was too afraid to move. Inches before the jaw of the titan closed around him, Armin grunted as he felt being pushed away.

Unluckily, his hooks detached and he landed hard on a nearby rooftop. His eyes widened when he looked where the Titan's jaw was because in front of it was Eren.

The blond extended his hand towards his best friend, who looked at him with wide eyes, fear, sadness, and anger filled within them. Fear of being eaten, the sadness of being unable to see the outside world and anger at the Titans who ruin their lives.

"E-!" before Armin could call out, the Titan clenched its jaw. Blood splattered as Eren's right arm was all that left from the teenager. Tears started forming in his eyes "-ren," His arm fell to his side as he heard the thud of Eren's arm hitting the ground. _'Why is everyone... being eaten and... I have to watch it all,' _he questioned inside his head.

Before he could think of an answer, he fell his body being lifted and when he looked around, he saw that he was being thrown over Bob's shoulder as he used double of the gas normally used.

_'At least, Bob is still ali-,'_ His thought was cut short when he looked down on Bob's left leg, or more exactly the lack of it. He looked up when he heard the teenager say something to him.

"Armin! Come on! I can't carry you the whole time!" Bob shouted over his shoulder and landed on a rooftop. As soon as he detached his hooks, he fell to the ground with a grunt.

Armin's eyes widened when he saw the injuries and he ripped off the sleeve of his jacket and started to tie it around Bob's knee. "What happened?" Armin asked quietly as Bob looked out for any Titans.

"Tsk, when I saw the Titan jump, I was so surprised that another Titan sneaked upon me from behind. He reached out for me, but I was able to maneuver in the air enough to lose only my leg, which was crushed by it," Bob answered and Armin helped him stand up.

"You should go for the Wall, you need professional medical attention," Armin stated, afraid that his only teammate alive would die out of blood loss.

"A-Are you sure? I can stay with you and help," Bob said, but the blond shook his head and looked at his teammate seriously.

"You are gravely injured, you need to get to a medic at once," Armin explained, causing Bob to sigh and nod. The boy wished Armin good luck and flew away with his 3DMG.

The blond soldier was about to turn around, but suddenly he the very same Titan that ate Thomas and Eren jump towards Bob, who had his back turned to the beast The blond tried to shout a warning, but his words died in his throat as he helplessly watched as one member of his team was eaten.

The sound of something hitting the rooftop was heard in the area as Armin fell to his knees. Fresh tears started to build in his eyes as he saw his team getting ate and torn apart. All emotional blockades that he might have made roke and the blond started to sob silently, waiting for his death.

As tears flowed down his cheeks, he thought. _'Why do I have to... watch all my comrades die... while I am alive? Is this... a punishment?' _That was the only logical solution. Seeing his friend, people with who he spent at least three years sweating, bleeding and laughing, die in front of him was a fate worse than death.

_'It should be me, not Eren who got eaten back then, so why...?' _This thought coursed through his mind as he saw someone being eaten in the distance.

* * *

This was the worse day ni his live and believe me when I say he had many bad days in his life. Jean never felt so frustrated, tomorrow he was supposed to join the Military Police Brigade and spent the rest of his life living in the interior of the Walls.

So why?! Oh why! Did the titans had to attack the district fucking today! He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and turned to his team.. or more exactly what was left of it.

They started as a six-man team, but now it was only him, Connie and Sasha. They were desperately trying to find another team with which they could team up, knowing well that alone they would just die.

The three cadets ran through a long rooftop in silence, the only sound was their footsteps. They had been running away from a Titan that has devoured one of their teammates. Jean looked around and sighed in relief when he saw that this area was devoid of any Titan.

At least for now.

"Let's take a short pause," Jean said and the other two nodded. They entered an attic through a window and sat down to rest. Jean looked out from the window, searching for any Titans, but with the rain, it was getting harder every second.

"Oi! Someone is here!" Connie stated and the three walked to where Connie pointed. Their eyes widened when they saw Armin sitting in a corner of the attic, with his knees hugged close to his chest, while the boy sobbed.

"Armin! Armin!" Sahsa shook the blond boy, who slowly looked up with his red eyes. When he saw the brown-haired girl, his eyes widened.

"S-Sasha!" He stuttered. His gaze then turned to her two teammates who were looking at him with concern. "Jean, Connie," He said and the taller of the two looked away, searching for any Titans.

"Armin, where is the rest of your team?" Connie asked and they all heard Jean face-palming. When he heard the question, new tears started to form in the blond's eyes.

"T-They all... re death... b-because I was... too w-weak," he muttered. Before they could say anything else, they all heard loud steps and Jean cursed under his breath.

"Armin, Connie, Sasha, let's go! A Titan is coming!" Jean stated and his two teammates stood up. He looked and saw that Armin didn't even consider going with them. "Armin! You have o go with us or you are gonna die!" Jean shouted and Armin looked at him.

"If I go with you, you all will die. Besides, what's different between dying now or later," The blond muttered as his gaze shifted back to the ground. Jean growled, but an idea came to his mind.

"Pitiful, your team has died making sure that you will survive, but you are spitting on their deaths. What would Eren or Naruto think?" Jean asked and a smirk came to his face when he saw Armin's eyes widen. _'Just a little more' _he thought. "I guess that it will only be me and Naruto exploring the outside world," He said and with this, he exited the window, where his teammates were waiting.

The three soldiers looked at the incoming Titan, twelve-meter Class. They couldn't see any special features of the beast, because of the rain that made impossible to see something clearly when it's further than five meters away.

Even so, they could see the outline of the Titan and heard its footsteps. "Jean, let's go," They all heard a voice behind them and when they turned around, they saw Armin standing there with a new resolve in his eyes.

Jean nodded with a smirk and the four regrouped soldiers started to run away from the Titan. Once thy were on the edge of the rooftop, they used their 3DMG to fly to another one. When they were in the air, Armin looked at Jean.

"Where are we going now?" The short blond asked as they landed on another rooftop and started to run. Jean pointed forward and Armin looked where he was pointing.

In the distance, he saw the Survey Corps HQ. It was a long-distance away from them since the giant castle was barely visible. "We are heading towards the HQ to replenish our gas. The evacuation should be finished by now, so we will be allowed to scale the Wall after we are finished there," Jean explained.

"And maybe we will find some food on the way," Sasha stated and Connie looked at her with a raised eyebrow as they flew between another building.

"You mean teams to team-up, right?" The shaved teenager asked as they landed on another rooftop. Sasha shook her head with a small grin.

"No~ Food, I mean food! I am so hungry!" She whined, causing Jean mutter that she was always hungry.

* * *

"It's an abnormal one! It's heading for the civilians!" A Garrison soldier shouted as he and his team were chasing a running Titan.

"Shit! It's too fast! We won't make it in time!" Another screamed as she saw that the Titan easily outrunning them. As the Garrison team thought it was all over, a blur overtook them and flew towards the Titan.

The blur was no one other than Mikasa. She shot her hooks forward, they attached perfectly on the Titan's shoulders and she propelled herself with the Gas. For the civilians, she was nothing more than a blur and probably the last chance to save them from getting killed.

When she was close enough she spun and cut the nape of the Titan cleanly with both of her blades. Blood flew freely through the air as the large body hit the ground. Civilians and soldiers alike watched with amazement as Mikasa stood calmly on the dead and steaming body of the titan.

She inspected her blades and a small annoying expression came to her face. _'My blades got broken' _She thought and lifted her gaze when she heard the civilians in front of her.

Her eyes widened when she saw why the evacuation was taking this long and she asked "What... are you doing?" Every citizen was silent as a large and fat man turned to look at her.

"Great! Make them help us out!" He shouted, pointing at the citizens who were standing around. "You will be greatly rewarded!" The man shouted with glee. Mikasa blinked twice at the man and then pointed behind her with one of her blades.

"My comrades are dying out there because the civilians still haven't finished evacuating. They are lying down their lives to hold off the titans," Mikasa stated. She looked at the man with wide, shocked eyes like she didn't want to belive what was happening in front of her.

"Of course!" The man shouted and pointed at her. "You devoted your hearts to protecting the lives and fortunes of the citizen!" He shouted and narrowed his eyes. "Don't get full of yourself just because you suddenly are useful for the first time in the century!" His voice carried through the empty streets as everyone was silently listening to the conversation.

The usual mask of indifference appeared on the black-haired girl's face when she heard those words. Her eyes became cold as ice as she glared at the man. No civilian who saw her eyes could help but shudder.

She jumped down from the steaming corps of the Titan and started to walk towards the man. The people around started to mutter and whisper as they made a way for her. "If you think it is natural for people to sacrifice their lives to save others, surely you understand that, sometimes, a single death can save many lives," She said in a calm voice.

The man looked enraged when he heard her words and shouted. "How dare you!" Two of his hired bodyguards took place in front of their boss, ready to fight the girl. "I go way back with your boss! We will be laughing both over your dead body!" He shouted and the two bodyguards ran at Mikasa.

The young woman easily dispatched the two fools with a hit to the back of their neck using the blunt sides of her blades. She didn't stop even for a second as she closed on the man, who started to look at her with fear in his eyes, seeing how easily she dispatched his man.

The man's back hit the cart that was blocking the gate as Mikasa stood in front of him. "I wonder what kind of jokes can a corpse tell?" She asked and raised her right blade in the air. The man gasped as he watched the blade come down on him.

"Wait!" He screamed and the black-haired soldier was able to stop her sword mere centimeters away from the man's neck. Mikasa looked at the man as another of the man's workers looked at his boss.

"Chief?" The man asked, waiting for the order from his boss. The man swallowed and looked at his man.

"Pull back the cart," He ordered. The cart was moved away and people started to thank and mutter as the walked through the now free gate. Mikasa watched as the last of citizen walked through the gate and when she saw the gate getting closed she used her 3DMG to propel herself on the nearest rooftop.

Once she landed, she looked up as she noticed that it started to rain. Her hand went unconsciously to the necklace tied around her neck as she heard a thunderclap in the background. 'Stay safe'

* * *

Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Armin all heard the sound coming from the large clock tower, signaling that the evacuation was finished and the soldiers were allowed to come back to the safe of walls.

As they landed on the next rooftop, Jean realized that they didn't have enough gas to mount the wall. "Damn it! We need to head back to the HQ to replenish our gas," The brown-haired teen stated.

Armin, who already realized this, nodded, but his new teammates saw that he saw looking very nervous, but who would not. Since it stopped raining a few minutes ago, they were once again able to see further distances. They all looked to where the HQ was and saw that most of the Titans were heading there.. which was very distressing.

"A-Alright," Connie said, but he wasn't so confident. He knew that chances that they would make it to the HQ were small, but getting in and out was even less possible.

"It is our only chance, it is either trying to go there before the titans swarm the place or die here," Jean answered and his team agreed. They started to fly towards the HQ, avoiding and outrunning many Titans, but it was all for naught.

They all landed on a rooftop and as soon as they did this, Armin fell to the ground, exhausted physically and mentally. Jean sighed when he saw his blond companion fall to the knees, but he moved with Sasha and Connie on another rooftop where they saw other people that they knew very well. They were Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Krista, Ymir, and Marco. "Jean! You save!" Marco shouted when he saw his best friend alive and well.

"Good to see you are well as well," Jean said uncharacteristically softly. The brown-haired teenager looked around the rooftops and saw that most of the team were around here as well.

"Reiner, why no one going for the HQ?" Connie asked as he and Sasha approached the big blond. The muscular teenager looked at one of his friends and pointed at the HQ, causing the small soldier to look there as well.

"I have no idea how you didn't saw this, but if you still don't know, Titans are swarming the HQ, making it impossible for us to enter it," The tall blond soldier deadpanned. Connie had the decency to look ashamed that he wasn't able to see it.

"So... it all is useless, we all will die here!" Shouted one of the cadets who was standing in the back. Everyone looked down because no matter how much hey would deny it, they couldn't win without any help from the gods.

The sound of a Titan body hitting the ground was heard by everyone in the are. When they looked up to where it came from, they saw a seven-meter class titan dead. IT was followed by another one and then one more.

They all looked at what was happening until Krista pointed at the ground in front of the HQ and shouted. "It's Naruto!" Everyone heard and they all looked with hope in their eyes to where she pointed.

And he was there, standing at the ground with both of his blades out, wearing only his black button-up shirt, white pants, and the 3DMG. He looked defiantly at the Titans who were all moving towards him, even those who were trying to climb the HQ a few seconds earlier.

"What is he doing?! Even as strong as he is, he will lose against so many Titans!" Shouted Sasha, who became a good friend with the blond during their years in the training corps. She found out that in the whole military, Naruto was probably the only one who could keep up and win with her in an eating content.

The sound of boots hitting the rooftop was heard behind them and they all turned and saw that Mikasa had landed behind them. "Sasha is right! We need to help Naruto!" The normally calm girl shouted. She had a small chat with Armin before she on this rooftop and she didn't plan to lose her boyfriend on the same day she lost her brother.

"Are you insane?! This idiot is giving us the perfect opportunity to survive! We will remember his sacrifice as we live!" Shouted Daz, a soldier who always only looked out for himself and was a giant coward.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed and she turned to the fool, but before she could do anything, Jean punched him in the face, causing his face to turn to the side. Connie kicked Daz's feet out from under him and Sasha stomped on his gut, making him lose his breath.

"Anyone else has something to say about our friend?" Sasha growled and no one dared to say anything. "Good!" She shouted and raised her blade in the air. "We will now commence the operation to help and save Naruto because otherwise I there ill be no person who can eat as much as I can!" She shouted.

"He is the only person that can save us now, so it is either fighting and eventually dying or staying here and dying for sure!" Reiner shouted as he, Bertolt, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Annie, and Jean jumped from the rooftop. Everyone was silent until they all heard a voice.

"That's right, Naruto is humanities strongest soldier! Only he can save us and mankind! If he dies here all of our families and friends will die!" They all turned and saw that it was Armin, who finally stood up, shouted this. He looked at the rest of the soldiers. "If you want to save humanity, your friends and families, we must save Naruto!" The small blond shouted.

"That's right!"

"Let's go!

We must save him!"

"I won't let my friends fight alone!"

"Let's go!" Armin shouted and the crown of soldiers behind him roared in approval. They all shot forward the blond Survey Corps member, who was on a killing spree, killing Titans left and right.

The more Titans came, the more soldiers joined the blond and soon in the first time in the history of mankind, the Titans had started to lose a battle! During the skirmish, everyone had one thought in their minds as they followed Naruto's lead.

_ 'Together we can win!'_

* * *

**Well, with this end this episode! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any propositions for the pairings in the story you are welcome to propose them in the reviews or the PM!**

**With this Chapter, the story passed the 30k words mark with 130 favorites, 160 followers, 1 community and 40 reviews! Thank you, everyone, who is supporting me reading this story!**

** The next episode will be updated on the next Monday, till then!**

**Thanks for reading, Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

The more Titans came, the more soldiers joined the blond and soon in the first time in the history of mankind, the Titans had started to lose a battle! During the skirmish, everyone had one thought in their minds as they followed Naruto's lead.

_'Together we can win!'_

With the spirits high, the soldiers were able to kill all the nearby Titans with Naruto's help. Of course, this didn't mean that the soldiers haven't lost anyone. While they had won, they lost almost half of the soldiers who fought this battle.

"Naruto!" The said blond turned around and staggered back as Mikasa ran into him, hugging him tightly. "N-Naruto... Eren, he...-"

**"ROOOOOAAAARR!"** The black-haired girl was cut off when a deafening roar was heard through the whole Trost district. The blond looked around, but he, as well as everyone in the area, were blinded when multiple lights exploded from where the roar came.

The lights were followed by explosions that shook the very ground, causing everyone to lose their balance. Due to the explosions, many stones and debris of various sized were sent flying around. A good amount of soldiers got crushed or badly injured by the flying projectiles. Mikasa was one of them.

When the blond saw a large chunk of rock flying at him and Mikasa, he pushed the girl out of the way and braced himself to get hit. A moment before it him, second debris crushed with the rock, causing it to crush and scatter around.

Not foreseeing it, the teenager pushed Mikasa right where one of the debris flew, causing it to hit the girl in the back of her head. "Shit!" He shouted and ducked under another debris.

Once the debris stopped to fly around and the smokescreen started to go down, Naruto rushed to where Mikasa was lying unconscious. He flipped her over, so he could look at her injury and he grimaced. Without a second thought, he ripped the right sleeve of his shirt off and tied it around her head, to stop the blood.

The Survey Corps member looked around and his eyes widened when he saw another ten, 15-Meter Class Titans standing around. There was a silence before the ground started to shake once more, this time, there was no explosion or a roar.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the Armored Titan appear from the hole in the gate. He stood in front of the other Titans, as a commander or a Captain would. Knowing that it will end badly, the teenager looked to his left at the physically strongest person around.

"Reiner! Take Mikasa with you!" The blond shouted. The tall cadet nodded and ran to his superior officer's side. Naruto tied Mikasa to Reiner's back with an emergency band and then shouted "Everyone! Into the HQ! Replenish your gas and head for the Wall!" His voice carried itself through the area.

Not a moment later the sound of 3DMG being used was heard by the blond. _'Good, now it is only me and them' _The blond though as he watched Sasha, Connie and Bertolt join Reiner, ready to help him if needed.

Through the whole time, none of the Titans moved, like they were waiting for an order. _'I see, so the Armored Titan must be ordering them, but how... maybe this roar? Possible. But then does this means that the Armored Titan is intelligent like we human being?' _He mused and placed his hands on the handles when he saw the Armored Titan open its mouth.

**"AAAAAGGRRR!"** Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard this roar. Then it clicked, there must be another Titan that orders the Titan's. The question now was, where was it and what it was.

The blond had no time to think more as the ten Titans started to move forward him. _'He is staying back. Is he watching me fight to see how I move?' _The blond though and placed two blades on the handles of the 3DMG.

Naruto crouched and started to push Chakra into his legs as a small smirk came to his face. "Sorry, but you won't get anything from this battle," He stated, even though the Titan couldn't hear him.

Orange pigments appeared around his eyes, while the usually azure blue iris turned golden in color. The pupil shrunk in size and then expanded into a cross, showing that the blond didn't use only Senjutsu, but also Kurama's Chakra.

"Today is your end, Armored Titan!" The blond shouted and vanished appearing again in mid-air in front of the first Titan. His right hook shot forward, embedding in the Titan's collarbone.

The speed at which he moved with the 3DMG was faster than normal soldiers could see. To them, he was nothing more than a black blur, followed by the crimson fountains of blood.

He landed on another's Titans arm, his hooks shooting forward. He vanished at the last moment, would he wait for a second moe, he would be squashed by the Titan's other hand.

A hand reached for him from the front and the blond spun in the air, unhooking his 3DMG. He landed on the Titan's arm and by using Chakra, started to run on its the massive limb. He appeared on the beast's neck and with experience far beyond his years, cut the nape of the neck open.

He pushed himself back from the Titan's body and used his hooks to attach himself to the next Titan. He flew through the air in a wide arc and as he was about to reach the Titan, both of them went flying.

Naruto quickly detached his hooks and shot them towards a rooftop. As he flew through the air, he saw that the Titan he was about to attack had its head blown off. He looked back and was surprised to see another Titan, with well-developed muscles and black hair.

The soldier observed it for a few moment's an was shocked when he saw it attack one of the nearby Titans. His shock quickly vanished when he felt a familiar Chakra signature inside the Titan's neck.

_'What have you gotten yourself into, Eren?' _The blond thought with narrowed eyes and shot forward another Titan. He flew low, near the round and cut it's Achilles tendons. The beasts fell to the ground with a pained groan. He ignored the sound and shot himself high into the air.

When he reached the peak, his hooks impaled the Titan's shoulders and the gas shot the blond down. He reached his destination in no time and ended the next life of one of those creatures.

He backflipped when a huge hand smashed where he stood before. Without hesitation, the blond ran up the Titan's arm but had to jump away when he reached the elbow or he would get squashed like a bug.

His hooks shot forward, reaching the Titan's throat. He flew upwards, but he passed the throat. When he stopped moving upward, he started to fall and spinning like a tornado. One moment the Titan was alive, the next Naruto had cut off its whole head off.

He landed on another rooftop and looked around. Six of the Titan's were still alive, one of them was the Eren-Titan? Or how should he call him? With a shrug, he turned to where the armored Titan stood. _'Strange, he hasn't moved since the fight began. Is he waiting for something?' _The blond mused.

He saw Eren-Titan kill another of the Titans, so Naruto decided to finish the armored Titan. He started to ran across the roofs and when he was close enough to the Armored Titan, he vanished, using one of the most used Ninjutsu, the Shunshin. He appeared on the Titan's leg and started to run upward.

He jumped back when he saw the Titan try to grab him. His hooks attached to a nearby building and the blond flew away. He flew in a wide arc across the ground and then propelled himself upward. His hooks dug into one of the uncovered spots on the Titan's neck and he flew forward it.

The Armored Titan tried to swat him away, but the blond was able to pivot himself in the air. He came closer to its neck and then detached his hooks. He shot them forward the Titan's armpits and flew under his arm. The Armored Titan tried to squash him when he was between his body and arm, but the blond soldier was too fast for him.

Naruto landed on the Titan's back an started to run to its nape fo the neck. He reached it in moments and the Titan didn't even try to stop the blond. No one could get through its absolute defen-!

Pain shot through it' body as Naruto cut through the armor on the Titan's neck. The blond soldier didn't stop as he started to destroy the armor with his blades. Of course, if someone would look closer, they would see that they had an unnatural blue hue to them.

_'Futon Chakra, the strongest offensive type of Chakra!' _The soldier thought as he continued to cut through the armor until he destroyed it all. "Let's finish this!" The blond shouted and swung his two blades in wide arcs.

The swords cut cleanly through the nape of the neck and then he saw it. Inside the neck was a person, a person that Naruto knew very well.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

**Yo! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the following ones will be longer.**

**I hope you like the twist with the Titans, can you guess who will the other Titans be?**

**If you are interested, go check out my newest story _"a cruel world"_**

**That's it for this week, thanks for reading,**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
